Someone new
by Mikaela0309
Summary: Elliot knows what raising kids is like, but what happens when Olivia has to do it? E/O
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first SVU story so don't be too harsh.**

**SVU squad room:**

Olivia Benson was sitting at her desk staring at a file from a case her partner and her were investigating. Three women had been raped and killed in three days, and they were running out of time to find out what the perps next move would be. Elliot and Olivia hadn't gone home since the beginning of the case, and they were running on Munch's coffee. Olivia was just about to pass out at her desk when Elliot spoke up.

"Liv, go sleep for a while in the crib, and if anything new comes in I'll come get you." Elliot knew that Olivia wasn't going to be any help on the streets if she was exhausted.

"El, I can't this case is too important. Three women have died, and if we don't stop this guy who knows how many more will." Olivia was trying to keep her eyes open so her partner wouldn't worry.

"Olivia, Elliot go get some sleep now, or you are both off this case." The Captain yelled from his office. He knew his detectives too well, and worried about their own well-being.

"Captain we are fi-." Elliot was cut-off before he could even finish his sentence.

"No, no you aren't, and if you two are too dumb to go home then you are sleeping in the crib." The Captain started walking out of the room, and Elliot and Olivia remained at their desks.

"That wasn't a suggestion it was an order. Sleep now or you are both off this case for good. Now let's go, NOW!" Cragen ordered both of them out of the room as Fin and Munch watched.

"Hey Captain, you sure you don't need one of us to go in there and supervise. You know make sure they both stay in their own beds. Maybe a hand check every once in a while." Munch yelled from his desk causing Elliot and Olivia to both blush as they walked out of the room.

Entering the crib Elliot and Olivia both went to separate beds, and sat down waiting for the Captain to leave.

"You know you two I hope Munch isn't right. I don't have enough manpower to put an officer in here to watch you two sleep." The captain said as he shut the door.

Elliot was just falling asleep when he heard Olivia.

"El…El…EL……Elliot….ELLIOT!" Olivia was finally yelling at him to wake up. Elliot rolled over in his bed, and looked at her.

"Yes Olivia?" Elliot was extremely tired, but couldn't ignore Olivia, not because she was his partner, but because she was Olivia.

"I can't sleep in here it's too dark." Olivia whispered this just loud enough for Elliot to hear.

"You chase down just about every sex offender and creep in this city, and you are telling me you are afraid of the dark." Elliot laughed as he said this.

"Yes I am, and I am not going to leave you alone till you do something about it." Olivia was dead serious so Elliot got out of bed, and walked towards the door. "You can't turn the light on Cragen will come in, and yell at us again." Elliot stopped because he knew Olivia was right.

"Well Liv, what would you like me to do exactly. I didn't bring your nightlight sorry." Elliot smirked and sat on the end of Olivia's bed.

"I don't know can you just, can you just sit here till I fall asleep it won't take long I promise." Olivia sat up, and begged Elliot while being inches away from him.

"Liv, c'mon I am exhausted, and just want to lie down, and sadly this bed is not big enough for the both of us." Elliot wished it was because he loved the idea of lying next to Olivia.

"No, no it's not, but two beds would be." Olivia smirked, and jumped out of the bed.

"You know Cragen is going to kill us after he sees that we rearranged the furniture." Elliot smiled at Olivia as he helped her move another bed closer to hers.

"Eh, he will get over it eventually." Olivia laughed, and sat the bed down next to hers, and then walked back around and got into bed. Elliot followed by climbing into the other bed and moving closer to Olivia. After a couple minutes of lying next to Elliot Olivia spoke up again. "El, are you still awake?" Olivia whispered this to him, and got no answer. She had her back to him so she rolled over to face him. "El, Elliot wake up a minute." Olivia spoke a little louder this time.

"What, what is there a break in the case do we need to go?" Elliot sat up fast and sounded frantic.

"No, no El. I…I just kind of had a question for you." Olivia felt bad now for waking her partner after three days without sleep.

"What is it Liv?" Elliot laid back down, and looked at Olivia. He never though he would be doing this, laying next to his partner. Not even his partner his Olivia the only woman that had been there for him through everything.

"Are…are you okay with this? I don't want to make you uncomfortable. You just went through your divorce with Kathy, and I know you are in a custody battle for the kids. And I don't want to make things worse." Olivia moved away from Elliot slightly worried about what he might say.

"Olivia you listen to me right now. I have never felt more comfortable in my entire life. Not with any woman. You know me better than anyone, and you don't make things worse you make them better. Whenever I need to talk about the divorce, or the kids, or I need help, or anything you are there. You have always been there, and I am sorry it took me ten years to notice. So don't think you make my life worse than it already is because if you weren't here right now…I don't know what I would have left to live for." Elliot reached out, and wrapped his arms around Olivia, and pulled her closer to him. He didn't fall back asleep till she did. Even after she did he laid there, and held onto her. He wanted to be there for her forever. He thought of how he could make up the last ten years of not being there to her. He thought about it till he could no longer and fell asleep holding onto Olivia, but before he did he whispered into her ear. "I promise you this Olivia Benson. I will be here forever, and I will never let go of you. I can't lose you now not after everything we have been through. I won't lose you now; you are everything to me now." Then he kissed her head, and fell asleep next to her.

A/N: Obviously, I am a big EO shipper. And I own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm just going to start on the second chapter. Review! Review! Review!**

**SVU Squad Room 8:00 a.m:**

"Munch, Fin break in the case another woman was found in the park. I want you two to get down there, and question any witnesses" Cragen yelled from his office.

"Alright Cap, I'll get El and Liv and we will head down there." Munch grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"No Munch, just you and Fin on this one those two need more sleep." Cragen shut the door to his office.

"So those two need more sleep, didn't they go into the crib like five hours ago?" Fin put his coat on, and walked towards Munch.

"Yes they did, and I think we should pay the crib a little visit, and see why they need so much sleep." Munch looked back to make sure Cragen was still in his office, and then headed towards the crib.

"Munch, man we have to be quiet or Captain is going to come out here, and kill the both of us." Fin walked behind Munch as they crept towards the crib. Munch opened the door quietly, and looked in to see Olivia still in Elliot's arms.

"Oh no wonder Captain didn't want us to wake them they spent the whole night getting busy that they just fell asleep." Munch looked at Fin waiting for a response.

"Man, they didn't do anything they probably just didn't have enough room in one bed." Fin said as he tried to get Munch to shut the door.

"You know Elliot doesn't have a shirt on." Munch pointed out to Fin who was still trying to shut the door.

"You know man I wasn't exactly looking at Elliot I kind of like women." Fin said still pulling the door shut, but Munch was in the way.

"You think Liv has a shirt on." Munch said looking at Fin.

Fin let go of the door. "Now that I would be interested in investigating." Fin and Munch headed into the room towards Liv when they heard a familiar voice.

"And where do you two think you are going?" Munch and Fin turned around to see ADA Alex Cabot staring at them.

"Um we were just investigating to see if Elliot and Olivia were both umm well actually Fin knows exactly what we were doing Fin tell Alex." Munch pushed Fin infront of him.

"You see Alex, we were worried that by the position that Elliot is laying in that he was crushing Olivia, and we didn't want her to like suffocate or anything. So we were just going to you know move Elliot off of her so she was okay. I mean we were just looking out for Olivia's best interest, and I think it is horrible tha—" Alex cut Fin off before he could even finish.

"And you weren't going to try and look at Olivia in any other way. Yeah doubtful boys, now get to the park before Cragen catches us all in here. Munch and Fin rushed out of the room, and Alex followed them. Before shutting the door Alex turned around to look at the both of them. Thoughts ran through her head about how the entire squad would be changed if these two went public. She sighed, and walked out of the room leaving Elliot and Olivia who were still sleeping.

**Back in the squad room 12:00 p.m**

"Honey, we're home! What's for dinner? Oh wait, I guess it's lunch. Oh well, I could go for a really good burger couldn't you guys?" Munch said as he sat down at his desk.

"Munch, Fin what did you find out?" Cragen came out to their desks, and pulled up a chair.

"Well Captain I found out that about 200 people walk through central park before noon. Isn't that just amazing?" Munch said pulling out his notepad that he had one page left in after the day. "I also learned that most the people in this town really don't want to talk to the police about a murder. " Munch started flipping through his notepad.

"MUNCH, there are four women dead now what did you find out?" Cragen finally hit his breaking point.

"Okay Cap, well we found out that the woman fought the attacker back, and she got some of his skin under her finger nails. It's down in the lab now." Fin jumped in with this bit of information to save John's ass.

"Good, good, good that's what I like to hear." Cragen got up to walk to his office when they emerged. "Well hello there my sleeping beauty's did you two have a nice nap." Cragen looked them both up and down happy they decided to redress before coming into the squad room.

"What's going on with the case?" Olivia still sounded sleepy, and yawned after saying this.

"Another woman is dead." Cragen said as he shut the door to his office.

"Why didn't someone wake us?" Elliot yelled at went to his desk to dig out a pen and notepad.

"Don't worry Munch and I already went to the crime scene it happened a couple hours ago, and we got DNA from the attacker this time." Fin calmed Elliot down while Munch got the both a cup of coffee.

"What did he not use a condom this time?" Olivia asked while sipping at her coffee.

"No, the girl fought back, and got skin from him under her nails." Munch told Olivia while she ran her fingers through her now messy hair.

"Munch, Fin a witness wants to talk get back down there. You two my office." Cragen looked directly at Olivia and Elliot.

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" Cragen said shutting the door to his office.

"No sir, nothing happened Liv was afraid of the dark I simply fell asleep waiting for her to fall asleep." Elliot said before he sat down.

"Yeah Captain, Elliot was just laying with me till I fell asleep." Olivia actually was disappointed hearing Elliot say that it was nothing when it was so much to her.

"Alright, you can't let this get in the way of the job or that means new partners." Cragen looked them both in the eye.

"Okay Captain." They both said in unison.

"Alright, umm Elliot a call from Kathy this morning told her you were sleeping she asked for Liv told her she was sleeping too. After I said that she sounded pretty pissed better call her back. And Olivia a call from Simon told him you were asleep he said to call him back as soon as possible it was urgent. Now get out of my office, and don't come back till we know the name of this killer." Cragen opened the door, and Olivia and Elliot went back to the squad room.

"I better call Kathy something might be wrong with one of the kids." Elliot went to walk to his desk and Olivia grabbed his hand.

"Elliot, you told Cragen it was nothing last night. Was it?" Olivia just looked into his eyes, and worried that if he said it was nothing she may lose it right there and break down.

"Olivia Benson, you know it wasn't nothing, it was everything." Elliot leaned down and kissed Olivia's forehead, and walked over to his desk bringing Olivia with him. He then pulled her down onto his lap, and she immediately jumped up.

"Cragen is still in there." She said laughing.

"I am going down to the park you two behave." Cragen walked out of the squad room.

" Now he isn't now get down here." Elliot grabbed her again, and pulled her back onto his lap kissing her again this time on the lips. This time it wasn't as gentle, and Olivia could tell he wanted her more than ever and she wanted him.

Olivia pulled away from him "Call Kathy, and make sure the kids are okay." She then went to get up when he grabbed her waist, and pulled her back down.

"Can you stay here I might need a little, well emotional support halfway through this call." Elliot winked at her, and grabbed the phone to dial the number. He then left the phone on speaker and told Olivia to stay quiet.

"Elliot Stabler why haven't you called me back till now!" Kathy yelled into the phone.

"Sorry Kathy, I have been a little busy with a umm case." Elliot looked up at Olivia, and squeezed her waist a little tighter causing her to squirm.

"Oh please Elliot, I called two hours ago I know you were sleeping. I also know you were sleeping with Olivia, and we are not fully divorced yet Elliot Stabler you are still my husband." Kathy was still yelling into the phone.

"Yes Kathy I know we aren't and I wasn't having sex with Olivia. I was simply sleeping in the same room as her." Elliot pulled Olivia down toward him and whispered into her ear.

"It's not a complete lie it's just better she doesn't know it was the same bed too." Elliot smiled at Olivia and kissed her cheek before going back to listening to Kathy's rant.

"Elliot you need to come home, the kids miss you, and we need to talk." Kathy seemed to calm down at this point. "It doesn't need to be this way, we have fixed things in the past, and we can do it again." Elliot looked up at Olivia who at this point was getting up and headed back to her desk. She had seen this happen to Elliot to many times, and she if it were to happen again then she wouldn't let herself get hurt in the process.

"Kathy listen I have to go I will talk to you later." Elliot hung up the phone without even hearing an answer, and was already at Olivia's desk. "Olivia, Olivia look at me please. Please Liv let me talk to you." Olivia was fighting back tears at this point, and Elliot could see this. "Liv don't cry, Liv I don't love her like I love you please listen." At this point Olivia gave up, and started sobbing. Elliot couldn't bare to see her like this. So he pulled her into his arms, and she didn't fight back then he stood up with her still in his arms so she had to look at him.

"Elliot I can't deal with this again." Olivia said through her sobs.

"Olivia, you don't have to. I love you, and you have to know that."

"But El, you have kids and a life with Kathy an--."Elliot cut her off before she could finish.

"And now I have a life with you Liv, and if you want kids we will have them. As many as your little heart desires. As soon as I am divorced from Kathy we can get married, and get a big house. We can have the perfect life Olivia. Just me and you, no more Kathy I promise you that because I love you Olivia." Elliot lifted Olivia off the ground, and kissed her harder and better than he ever had before.

"Elliot I love you too." Olivia said as Elliot pulled her into another hug. Olivia could see Elliot's desk they were only two feet from it. The phone, the phone wasn't on the receiver.

"Oh my god Elliot, you didn't hang up the phone." Elliot heard Olivia say this, and whipped around to see that he hadn't.

"Kathy, Kathy are you there?" Elliot yelled into the phone.

"Yes I am, and trust me Elliot you and Olivia will never raise my children. You won't even get custody after all of this. Goodbye, Elliot." This time Kathy hung up the phone, and Elliot just stared into space.

"Elliot, Elliot it will be okay I promise. We will get you custody, and you will see your kids. No matter what I promise." Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot, and reached up to kiss his neck.

"I have to call Simon back, do you want to come sit with me?" Olivia still was holding onto Elliot.

"Yeah I will come your call can't be as bad as mine." Elliot walked with Olivia as she pulled on his waist. Elliot sat down first, and then Olivia sat down on his lap. Differently this time, she was facing him, and straddling his waist. Elliot like this much more than the way they sat at his desk. She reached for the phone while kissing Elliot. She pulled away and dialed Simon's number. She then put the phone on speaker, and went back to kissing Elliot. It took four rings before Simon picked up and a disappointed Elliot moved from Olivia's lips to her neck.

"Hey Liv, listen I don't have much time." Simon sounded out of breath.

"How much money this time Simon?" Olivia asked, she wanted to get to the point so she could get back to Elliot before Cragen got back.

"None, none listen Olivia, umm well, I am having some problems here. And well a new found child of our father's showed up here yesterday. I can't take care of her Liv, and she is on her way to New York on a plane to be with you. Her name is Sarah, and she is 16. Liv she is just too much for me. Take an extreme teenager, and triple it. Just take care of her I think she is a good kid, and has just had a bad life. Oh and if you have trouble finding her at the airport just look for the girl who looks like a prostitute because well let's just say she is a handful. But I have to go now Liv bye." With a click Simon was gone. Elliot had stopped kissing her neck, and looked up at her.

"El, I have a sister, and I have to take care of her." Olivia fell onto Elliot.

"It will be okay Olivia, I promise." Elliot lifted her up and kissed her again before going over to work on his case.

A/N: I love it I have been thinking about this story for a while, and once again I own nothing other than Sarah Benson.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad you guys like the story…Review!!!**

**Squad Room:**

"How is the case coming?" Cragen entered the squad room, and walked over to Olivia's desk.

"Good the lab results came back DNA belongs to a Brandon Kramer." Olivia pulled out the file that contained this information.

"Well, why are you still here get him in here." Cragen walked into his office.

"You heard the man let's go." Elliot got up to get his jacket.

"Elliot how long does it take to get from Florida to New York." Olivia still hadn't moved from her desk.

"Liv she has instructions to call you when she gets here, and when she does we will both go to the airport." Elliot was now putting his coat on, and walking around to Liv's desk. "C'mon, let's go before Cragen comes out and freaks again." Elliot grabbed Olivia's coat, and handed it to her then they left the building.

"It says he lives in a house in Queens." Olivia said looking at the paper that contained all of the perps information.

"Well then I guess we are going to Queens huh." Elliot said sarcastically. Then both got into the squad car, and Elliot started the engine.

"Can we get some heat going in here it is freezing?" Olivia shivered in her seat.

"Sure hun." Elliot turned up the heat in the car, and then leaned over to kiss Olivia.

"Alright Elliot, we are going to 221 south street." Olivia read the street address, and then looked over at Elliot who had a look of anger on his face. "Elliot, what's wrong?" Olivia said as she grabbed Elliot's hand that was not on the steering wheel.

"This area that we are going into, it isn't that great. The year before you came to SVU I got called down here. Two gangs were fighting over territory, and the one went out and shot two little kids who were related to the other. They were two and four Liv. They didn't even know what a gang was. It was a hate crime, and now well now there are shootings all the time. They decided after a while to put homicide on it instead of Special Victims. Last year a police officer was killed trying to break up a fight. They were just throwing punches, and all of a sudden the kid pulled out a gun and shot him. Liv, if we get into it with anyone I want you to either get away or get behind me. I won't let you get hurt." Elliot looked over to Liv who had a look of shock on her face.

"El, I'm a big girl I can handle this." Olivia rubbed Elliot's hand trying to reassure him.

"No Liv, you can't! No one can, I can't I know I can't. Please just be careful. I'm begging you." Elliot had now stopped the car in front of the building. "So this is it, you ready?" Elliot opened his door, and walked over to Olivia's side of the car, and then opened her door for her.

"Yeah."Olivia stepped out of the car, and they both began to walk towards the building. That was when shots came from everywhere.

"Olivia!! Get behind the car!!" Elliot shove Olivia behind the car, and stood on the other side of her. She was stuck between Elliot and the car. If he was shot he would fall on top of her. Her clothes would become evidence to his murder. She wouldn't let that happen. "Liv, just hold still nothing is going to happen they are shooting at each other not us." Elliot ran his fingers through Liv's hair as he said this. A few minutes later the shots were done, and Elliot and Olivia proceeded to get up, and go into the house.

"Mr. Kramer, we have a few questions for you?"Olivia knocked on the door, and heard footsteps inside. Then the door was open. Elliot pushed past Olivia, and began to walk in before the door was slammed in his face.

"Only the lady comes in big boy, you hear me?" Brandon Kramer yelled through the door, and opened it just enough for Olivia to slide through. "Well baby are you coming in or not?" Brandon looked out the door, and smiled when he saw Olivia. Olivia began to walk in when Elliot grabbed her arm.

"You are not going in there." Elliot whispered harshly to Olivia.

"El, I have to. It will be okay I have a gun remember?" Olivia walked in, and left Elliot on the stoop.

"So Mr. Kramer we have your DNA under the fingernails of a dead woman. Care to explain?" Olivia sat down on what appeared to be a chair.

"I don't know nothing about killing no dead girl." Brandon walked over and sat on the arm of the chair Olivia was in.

"Well you see Brandon DNA doesn't lie. So we got you nailed for this one." Olivia grabbed Brandon's arm, and slapped a handcuff onto it. "Brandon Kramer you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?" Olivia led Brandon towards the door that Elliot had opened.

"All I understand is that you like to play ruff girl. Isn't that right Mr. Detective your girls playing with me now." Brandon looked at Elliot, and Elliot lost it. He took Brandon from Olivia, and walked over to the car that would be taking him back to SVU. He threw him in, and went back to the stoop where Olivia was still standing on her cell phone.

"That was Sarah, she is here." Olivia looked shocked.

"Alright, well Munch and Fin can question Kramer, we will go get her." Elliot took Olivia's hand, and led her back to the squad car.

"What do I say to her El?" Olivia looked at Elliot who had just gotten into the car.

"Well, I do have one question? Her name is Sarah Benson, is she your real sister because Benson is your mom's maiden name not your dad's." Elliot began to start the car, and pull away.

"No, her real name is Sarah Ricenger. When she lived with Simon she took Marsden as her last name, and now she is taking Benson. She is only my half sister." Olivia still looked shocked so Elliot reached over, and grabbed her hand.

"Well, just tell her about you, the job, she will wonder who I am, and then ask her questions about her." Elliot felt odd, he was explaining how to be a parent to Olivia when he could barely even be one to his own kids. They rode in silence the rest of the ride, and Olivia thought about what she was about to do.

**LaGuardia Airport:**

"Well where did she say to find her?" Elliot walked into the very crowded airport and looked around.

"She said she was by the pizza stand eating, and she has a blue backpack and suitcase with her." Olivia, and Elliot both began to walk towards the food area. That was when they saw a girl who looked to be much older than sixteen, but had a blue backpack and suitcase.

"Liv is that her?" Elliot pointed to where the girl was sitting, and Olivia looked over.

"One way to find out." Olivia pulled out her badge, and headed over to the table. "Hello, are you Sarah Benson?" Olivia asked the girl, and pulled up another chair.

"Listen, I didn't do anything swear to god. I just got here, and I am waiting for my sister. I mean she we tell you my story is true. She is a cop you can trust her." Sarah sounded like a five year old who had just gotten caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"Sarah, I'm not here to arrest you. I'm Olivia, and I am here to take you home." Olivia looked over to where Elliot was, and called him over. "This is my partner Elliot Stable, and Elliot this is my little sister Sarah." Olivia looked up at Elliot, and smiled.

"Well not that sitting in the airport isn't fun, but can we go home. I am tired and hungry, and need to unpack and stuff." Sarah stood up and walked the other way, and Olivia and Elliot followed. The ride home was quiet no one really talked. Olivia and Elliot avoided making contact with each other so Sarah knew nothing of their relationship. When they pulled up in front of Olivia's apartment Sarah jumped out. She got to the door, turned around, and started tapping her foot. "Well is someone going to come let me in, or are we just going to sleep on the stoop tonight." Sarah continued to tap her foot louder.

"I guess that's my cue to let her in." Olivia began to get out of the car, and followed her to the door.

"Why are you coming, what do you have something going on with my sister. Personally, I think she could do a lot better." Sarah stared directly at Elliot, and Olivia stopped dead in her tracks.

"No Sarah, he doesn't. Although, from now on you either have respect for my partner or…."Olivia was cut off by Sarah.

"Or what Olivia, you will send me back to Florida. Please you would be doing me a favor. Back to where it's warm, and sunny, and never cold like this place. Oh yes, that is a horrible punishment." Sarah walked through the door that Olivia had now opened, and headed up to the apartment.

"That was not what I was going to say. I was going to say you won't leave the apartment. Home, school, home that's it. You will learn manners or you won't have a life." Olivia actually sounded like a parent, and that impressed Elliot who had remained quiet the whole time.

"Whatever, just open the door." Sarah rolled her eyes, and knew she would find a way around Olivia's rules.

"You are the room on the left, and I have the one on the right." Olivia set her keys on the counter, and Elliot carried the bags into Sarah's room. He knew this room very well. He had helped Olivia paint it two years ago when she was dating Kurt. She had painted it pink because she thought they were going to last, and have a family. _Thank god she dumped that son of a bitch. _Elliot thought to himself as he sat the bags on the bed.

"Wow it's pink." Sarah hated this pink, it was like a baby pink, like this was Olivia's baby room. _Wait, that's it this is Olivia's baby room. She had a baby, but she doesn't now. Maybe she miscarried, or maybe it died. Maybe it's this guy she calls her 'partner's' kid. I think he is married otherwise he would be dating my sister. Plus I think he has a ring. _ Sarah thought to herself as she wandered around the room.

"Well, do you like it?" Olivia had shown up at the doorway, and was staring at Sarah.

"It's nice, I could do without so much pink, but it will work I suppose." Sarah plopped down on the bed which also had a huge pink comforter on it.

"Well if you don't like pink we can go shopping on my day off, and get some new stuff. We already have to go for school supplies, and I am sure you would like more clothes. We can go Saturday if you want?" Olivia was trying so hard to make Sarah like her, and she had no clue if it was working or not.

"Sounds like a plan, but I am just going to take a nap before dinner so I'll talk to you later." Sarah pushed Elliot and Olivia out of her room, and shut and locked the door.

The door was barely shut before Olivia was in Elliot's arms. "El, this is going to be hard. I can't raise her someone else already did a shitty job with her, and now I have to fix it." Olivia and Elliot had somehow made their way to the couch, and Olivia was now laying down on him.

"You are going to be great at this I just know it." Elliot kissed Olivia softly, and she laid her head on his chest.

"I need to take a nap I am exhausted." Olivia sat up on the couch.

"You go lay down, and I'll start making dinner. Then after its in the oven I will come lay down with you okay hun?" Elliot stood up and pulled Olivia into him.

"Thank you Elliot." Olivia looked up at him, and he kissed her one last time before she went to her room.

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review…Review…Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I'm glad a lot of people have made this story their favorite and stuff, but…. There aren't many reviews so unless you guys start reviewing then I'm just going to stop the story because it takes a lot of time to write chapters. Soooooooooooooooooooooooo Review!!!!!!!!!! By the way this is more or an M rating in the beginning so don't read if you aren't allowed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It was nearly midnight when she woke up to screaming outside her apartment. She called Elliot, but he didn't answer. She through some clothes on, and went to Sarah's room to tell her she had to leave. That was when her worst fear came true. Sarah was gone, and her window was open to the fire escape. She thought Sarah had just left till she saw the blood on Sarah's bed. She had been taken, and the screaming wasn't outside Olivia's apartment. It was Sarah screaming. Olivia followed a track of blood through the streets. Wherever Sarah was she would be dead soon because the amount of blood Olivia was following was a lot. Sarah was so tiny for being her age. She was probably only 5'5, and had a slim build just like Olivia. Although, Olivia was a police officer she knew how to fight perps off, and Sarah didn't. Olivia could finally see the man who was running with Sarah he had her thrown over his should, and the blood, where was it coming from? Her neck the blood was coming from her neck, but not enough for him to have slashed her corartid artery. She would have been dead by now, and if Olivia hurried she might be able to save her baby sister. That was when Elliot pulled up in a car next to her. "Elliot they have her they are on foot we can catch them." Olivia jumped in the car, and Elliot sped off towards the man carrying Sarah. When they got close he cut him off, and Olivia jumped out of the car. "Put her down now, she is still breathing, and you don't have to go to jail for murder too." Olivia had no gun she was begging this man to put down her baby sister.

"She will be dead soon bitch, there is no saving her, but maybe you'd like to hear what happened before I slit her throat. How I climbed in through the fire escape, and jumped on her bed. Sealed her mouth shut with tape till I got what I came for. How she cried as I pushed myself inside of her, and then when I was done I ripped the tape off and listened to her cry and scream. She screamed 'Olivia, Olivia help me', but you never came till it was too late Olivia. You let this poor little girl get raped, and murdered in your own apartment. Well then, I had to have a little more fun. Poor thing couldn't die without trying everything first. So I put myself into her again, only this time I went into her mouth, and I made that tease suck till she could barely breathe. Oh did I enjoy it like hell she would have made a good little whore for someone. She could have lived anywhere in New York after standing on the corner for a week. Then, well I thought I would be sympathetic, and I gave the poor thing a break from having me inside of her. I kissed her entire body, up and down and up and down. Then I had to go to the bathroom, and I waited in the door where she couldn't see me. You know what this bitch did, she tried to run. I guess she was going to run to you, but I stopped her. Grabbed her by those two perfect boobs and twisted till she fell limp. She begged me to stop, but oh I was just more aroused by the fact that she thought she could escape. So I got her belts, and tied her to her bed. Yeah I could have killed her then, but I wasn't done with her yet. I taped her mouth shut again, and went back in for the second time. I went up and down and she cried words that I could just make out 'Please' and 'Don't' and 'Stop' well I put those together and told her your wish is my command darling. So I went in harder and harder till she was bawling, and you know what I loved the whole thing. I had been in your apartment for hours, and you never knew. Well you know I had buddies waiting downstairs so I called them up, and you know what. We took turns raping this poor girl. Then we thought it would be more fun to go two at a time. So she was sucking one and fucking another. That shut her up for a good twenty minutes. Then oh then it got good. We stopped screwing her that was getting boring finally. She looked up, and said 'Are you done with me' and I said oh no princess. This was right before we slit her throat, and ran so you might want to listen. We took turns biting at her everywhere. There are bite marks all over this poor things body. Places I'm sure that partner of yours hasn't even touched you hun, but we were dumb we forgot to tape her mouth, and she started screaming bloody murder. Well that was that we heard you move, so we slit her throat, grabbed her, and ran. Although, you were too fast, and you caught us. Well I guess you get what you want now your baby sister." And the perp through Sarah's limp body at the feet of Olivia. Elliot rushed up to hold onto Liv as she bawled over Sarah's body. "Oh, and since we took one of the Benson's out of the world, might as well take the other." Then the gun was pointed at Olivia.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo, Olivia move!" Elliot dove into her, and got the bullet put into his left side. The perp ran after shooting Elliot.

"No Elliot, no I can't lose you too! Elliot stay with me! Help!!! Somebody help me!!" Olivia screamed into the night as she pressed her hands into Elliot's wound. No one answered her, and there was so much blood.

"Olivia, Livvie listen to me. I love you, and I am glad I took the bullet for you. Take care of yourself. Go on have kids, and live an amazing life. I will watch Sarah in heaven till you can come meet us. Olivia Benson I love you so much. You have truly made the last few days of my life amazing. Sarah and I will be okay. We will be with God, and we will make sure he sends down some extra protection for you. I love you, and I always will." And after that Elliot Stabler died in the middle of the streets of New York.

"Elliot, No, Elliot, Wake-up. You can't die, and leave me here. Take me with you. Elliot don't leave me. Elliot don't leave me. Please Elliot, don't leave me." Olivia muttered, and was getting quieter and quieter. She was crying, and Elliot and Sarah were being taken from her. "Please don't leave Elliot."

"Liv…Liv…Olivia.. Wake up you are having a nightmare! Olivia wake-up, Olivia baby, wake up, and talk to me." Olivia opened her eyes to see Elliot holding her in his arms, and Sarah standing in the doorway.

"It was a nightmare?" Olivia questioned Elliot.

"I guess you were screaming 'Elliot don't leave me, Please don't leave Elliot' where was I going?" Elliot was still holding onto Olivia.

"You were dead, Sarah you were dead, the guy he raped and killed her she was dead." Olivia still sounded so confused.

"Well umm I don't think I have been raped in my five hours of being in New York so my guess is it was a nightmare." Sarah laughed after saying this. "I am going to go eat some of the awesome chicken stir-fry Mr. Stabler, uh Elliot, made." Sarah left the room, and Olivia heard her turn the tv on in the living room.

"So does she know we are together now?" Olivia looked up at Elliot, and she was still shaking from the nightmare.

"Nope, when she gave me a weird look for holding you like this I told her I didn't want you to flip off the side of the bed. You were tossing and turning a lot, and smacked me pretty good in the face one time." Elliot smirked, and Olivia loved it.

"Oh my god I can see the mark I am so sorry. " Olivia reached up to kiss his cheek where she hit him, and he turned his head so she caught his lips instead.

"I would never leave you Livvie baby." Elliot pulled back and smiled.

"Thankyou, but before Sarah finishes eating I would prefer we just kiss and not talk." Olivia pulled Elliot down onto her, and kissed him fiercely. Elliot loved it she had never kissed him like this before. Usually if things were ruff between the two of them he started it. That was when they heard the TV turn off, and footsteps. Elliot jumped up, and Olivia ran to the bathroom.

"Is my big sister done crying because of monsters?" Sarah came back to Olivia's room and sat next to Elliot on the bed.

"Listen young lady. There are real monsters in this city, and your big sister in there has to deal with them every day. Give her a break she is trying to keep you from getting hurt. Okay?" Elliot stared rather closely into the eyes of this young girl. She had the same eyes as Liv. The chocolate brown eyes that made him go weak in his knees, and hard somewhere else.

"Do you happen to know any of these 'monsters'?" Sarah reached over and stroked Elliot's muscular arms. Elliot immediately jumped up off the bed.

" You are 16 do not think you are going to seduce me just because you look exactly like your sister." Elliot whispered harshly at the young child. That was when he heard the shower start.

"She won't hear, and I can be as fast as you want." Sarah reached up, and pulled Elliot towards her.

"No Sarah, it is rape." Elliot pulled back from her again.

"I want it." Sarah spat back at Elliot.

"Well too bad because you aren't getting it from me." Elliot left the room, and went to the kitchen.

" Oh Elliot. You don't know me at all. I always get what I want, and right now what I want is you" Sarah said to herself after Elliot left the room.

**Sorry this one was short. It was really just a filler to show how Sarah has no clue about Olivia and Elliot because she wants him. Also, to show how much Olivia cares about Sarah already through her nightmare. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I really was bored, and couldn't sleep so I am going to write some more tonight. The story is getting good keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Olivia came into her bedroom, and began to get dressed. She assumed Sarah and Elliot were eating in the other room so she took her time. She and Elliot had taken the weekend off to get Sarah used to the city, and prepare her for school which she would start on Monday. She picked out a new pink blouse that she had recently bought, and a pair of hipster jeans. Then she walked out of her room to see that Elliot was sitting alone in the room.

"Where is Sarah?" Olivia walked towards Elliot and sat down on the couch next to him.

"She went to her room to change." Elliot hated the sound of her name. He hated that when he looked at her he saw Olivia. He hated that when he looked at this young girl, he saw the woman he was in love with. She looked so much like her, and what if one day he fought with Liv. What if he couldn't control himself. What if he got in a fight, and wanted to hurt her so much that she would hate him. He had the perfect opportunity one room over. No, no he wouldn't want to hurt Liv because he loved her.

"El, are you okay babe?"Olivia reached over, and grabbed Elliot's hand.

"Yeah I am fine Livvie." Elliot pulled her closer to him. "I think we should tell Sarah we are together." Elliot looked down to see Olivia very confused.

"Why?"Olivia could only get one word out.

"Well, I think it's better we tell her rather than her walk in on us having sex on the couch one night." Elliot laughed.

"You are probably right El. Maybe if we just sit here and you hold me she will get the idea." Olivia laid her head on Elliot's shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"Yeah maybe. Now Liv you can't still be tired. Well I know one way to keep you up." Elliot leaned down, and kissed Olivia softly. She kissed him back, and before they knew it they were in a passionate kiss.

"YOU ARE A HOME-WRECKING WHORE. I saw his ring there Liv, did you know he was married still? Wow, Simon sent me up here because he said you would be a good influence on me. Meanwhile you fuck around with other people's husbands. Haha wow Liv we are just too much alike. Because guess what your partner almost-." Elliot dove across the room to control Sarah's outburst before she said something they would both regret.

"She is your sister, and her personal life is none of your business. I love her and she loves me. I am getting divorced from my wife, and then I am moving in here. I have raised four teenagers do not think for one second this behavior is going to continue. I don't care if you aren't my kid. You were sent here so you could learn some respect, and you will." Elliot had a grip on Sarah's arm when Olivia came over.

"Elliot, Elliot let go over her." Olivia spoke calmly, and pulled on Elliot's hand. He released his grip, and Liv let him pull her close to him. He still stared at Sarah waiting for her to speak up.

"And your partner almost slept with me while you were in the shower Liv." Sarah shot out before Elliot could stop her. He looked down at Liv, but she had already pulled away from him, and gone to her room.

"If you ruin my relationship with her you will find yourself sleeping on the streets." Elliot threatened Sarah before going after Liv. "Livvie, she is lieing babe." Elliot stood in the doorway, and watched Liv who was sitting on her bed and looked to be crying. "Olivia, c'mon you know I love you." Elliot walked over and sat next to Olivia.

"I know Elliot."Olivia said in a cold voice.

"Do I need to prove to you that I love you?" Elliot pulled Liv into his arms.

"El, not now. I don't want to do this." Olivia pushed away from Elliot, but he wouldn't let go.

"You don't want to have sex with me?" Elliot looked down at Liv who was still on the verge of tears.

"No Elliot, not yet." Olivia went to pull away again, but Elliot pulled her closer.

"I don't need to have sex with you to show you that I love you. Sex isn't everything to me Olivia. I am not going to lie to you and say I don't like it because I do. I am also sure that I will like ten times more when I finally get to do it with you. You being happy is everything to me Liv. I will hold you all night if that's what you want, and if you don't want that then I will sleep on that couch tonight. Either way Liv I want you to be happy." Elliot pulled Olivia closer to him and kissed her forehead gently.

"Well…I guess you can sleep in here tonight." Olivia smiled.

"Thank you love." Elliot leaned down and kissed her forehead softly again. Elliot changed into clothes he had brought from his apartment to sleep in, and Liv put on pajamas too.

"Well, are pants and a tank top okay, or were you expecting something a little more sexy for me to sleep in?" Olivia walked out of the bathroom, and Elliot looked her up and down.

"You look perfect." Elliot got out of bed, and walked over to her. He lifted her feet off the ground, and pulled her into him. Then he picked her up and cradled her in his arms as he walked back to the bed.

"You know Mr. Stabler I can walk." Olivia said as she stroked Elliot's cheek.

"Well Ms. Benson you just looked so tired, and I couldn't have you falling over halfway to your bed." Elliot joked still holding Olivia in his arms.

" I love you, you know that right. I don't care what she said I know you love me, and I love you forever Elliot Stabler." Olivia buried her head into Elliot's chest, and ran her fingers over it tracing his muscles.

"I love you too Olivia now lay down." Elliot laid Olivia on the bed, and then walked to the other side to curl up next to her.

"El, can you get the lights?" Olivia asked almost asleep.

"Don't you have a night light somewhere? You were afraid of the dark that night in the crib." Elliot laughed as he shut the light off.

"El, I have a confession. I'm not afraid of the dark. I…I had just waited so long for you to be single again, and I jumped at the occasion. I just wanted to lay next to you, hold you, and for you to hold me. I'm sorry you aren't even divorced yet, and you are with me." Olivia ran her finger down Elliot's face as she told him.

"Liv, it's okay. Because I have a confession too. I laid beside you that night because I wanted to. Not because you were afraid, but because I wanted to lay next to you, hold you, and I wanted you to hold me. Olivia I felt horrible because I thought of you when I would kiss Kathy. When we made love one time I was drunk, and I said 'Oh Olivia' she got so mad. Then I remember that night so clear it was the night after everything with Gitano. How you looked so upset when you almost had to shoot him. Because he had me, and you knew I would be dead. I wanted you to shoot him Liv, but I knew deep down that you wouldn't. When he tried to slit your throat. Liv a part of me died, I just needed to be next to you. I needed to tell you I loved you, but you were okay so I didn't. Then that night I sat out here for two hours thinking about coming up to your apartment, and telling you how I felt. Then I wanted to make hot, mad, passionate love to you. Instead I drove away, but now Liv now I'm never leaving you. You are my everything." Elliot kissed Olivia's forehead again, and then looked her in the eyes.

"Elliot Stabler you are the most romantic man I have ever met." Olivia thought about sleeping then, but she changed her mind. "Elliot I want you, now, I know that I love you, and I need you now." Olivia climbed on top of Elliot, and stradled his waist. She pulled her shirt over her head, and he was staring up at her black lacy bra. He had seen this bra once before. The night he was undercover, and she got caught in his house. She had to pose as a prostitute for him, and he loved it.

"Liv, are you sure? Because after I start with you… I don't think I will be able to stop myself." Elliot reached around Liv's back and had ahold of the clasp that kept her bra on.

"I'm sure Elliot I love you." And with those six words Elliot had unsnapped Olivia's bra, and was beginning to make love to Olivia, his partner, his best friend, his Olivia for the first time.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review, Review, Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Elliot woke up the next morning with Olivia in his arms. What happened the night before was more than he ever dreamed of. He looked over at the clock to see that it was 9:30. Even when Elliot would crash on Olivia's couch for the night she hated it if he let her sleep past 9:30.

"Olivia, sweetheart I think you should get up." Elliot spoke quietly into Olivia's ear, and then kissed her forehead softly.

"I have been awake for a while." Olivia opened her eyes, and kissed Elliot.

"Why didn't you get up?" Elliot laughed at Olivia.

"I just wanted to lay next to you for a while." Olivia buried her head into Elliot's neck, and he pulled her closer to him. "I would lay here all day with you if it wasn't Saturday." Olivia kissed Elliot's neck.

"Umm, Liv what's Saturday?" Elliot was confused about what she was doing today.

"Well, it was when you two were supposed to take me shopping if you ever stop screwing eachother." That was when Sarah appeared at the door to Olivia's bedroom. "So your plan worked Liv?" Sarah looked at her sister.

"What plan?" Elliot looked at Olivia completely confused at this point.

"Well, Elliot. I'll tell you, but you have to promise you won't get mad." Olivia was scared to tell Elliot of what she really had done, and he could see it in her face.

"I promise sweetheart, just tell me." Elliot kissed Olivia again trying to reassure her that no matter what she said he would always love her.

"Well you see. When I went to Oregon you slept with Dani because you were so torn up over Kathy and the divorce. Well, this time I was here and Dani wasn't, and El I just had to make sure that I wasn't going to be one time thing. I have loved you for so long Elliot. I just couldn't let myself get hurt. So I told Sarah to try, and get you to have sex with her. If you did I knew you were just hurting, and needed a quick fix. Which I refused to be, and Sarah knew what to no matter what your decision was. It was horrible for me to watch you cut her off because I thought for sure you had done it. Then when she told me you hadn't I was so relieved, but I thought then that was just because of her age. I knew if I went to my room, and you came in and tried to have sex with me that I was just a quick fix. You didn't though Elliot, you were calm, and accepting, and that's why I had sex with you. I knew that you loved me because you didn't push me. I love you Elliot." Olivia kissed Elliot, and when she pulled away he still looked as confused as ever.

"Olivia, if you though you could be a one time thing, or something to get my mind of Kathy you are dumber than I thought. That's okay though because I still love you no matter what." Elliot began to kiss Olivia again, but this time a little more rough than before.

"Okay, not that I'm not happy for you two and all, but can we please go to the mall?" Sarah began to beg her sister and Elliot to get out of bed.

"Yeah we can go, but you might want to leave because you know my plan did work." Olivia sat up, and pulled a sheet over her to give Sarah the hint.

"Okay, Okay I'm out of here just hurry." Sarah shut the door, and went back to her room.

"She is going to be a good kid I think." Elliot sat up and pulled Olivia on to his lap.

"She has a couple problems, but nothing we can't handle." Olivia laid her head on Elliot's chest.

"Nope, now Ms. Benson would you like to take a shower with or without me?" Elliot smiled at Olivia.

"Well, considering how hurried Sarah is I think it's better we take one together." Olivia kissed Elliot's chin.

"My thoughts exactly." And before Olivia knew what had happened Elliot had scooped her up into his arms, and was carrying her towards the bathroom.

"Elliot, you are amazing." Olivia muttered between kisses in the shower.

"You aren't that bad yourself Livvie." Elliot had Olivia in the hot shower, and had begun to kiss her more fiercely than he ever had before. "Liv, Liv I want you again." Elliot pushed Olivia into the shower wall, and kissed her everywhere. "Liv I love you. Last night I was the happiest man alive. Make me happy again. Please?" Elliot tried to resist the urge to go in without Olivia's consent, but it was starting to take over every part of him. He pulled her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Okay, Elliot. Okay because guess what? I want you now too."Olivia slid down his legs, and kissed him everywhere as well. Till he picked her back up, and pushed her back into the wall. Then without waiting he pushed himself inside of her, and kissed her neck. Olivia panted because this was ten times rougher and harder than last night. Elliot felt her body weaken in his arms, and he pulled back.

"Liv, Liv are you okay? I'm sorry Liv I didn't mean to hurt you." Elliot held her close to him as she breathed heavily.

"No El, it's fine. I'm fine. Please don't stop now." Olivia began to kiss Elliot again, and he took the initiative, and pushed back inside of her. Only this time much more gently, and Olivia knew he was being careful with her now. She felt completely safe in his arms. After a while they got out of the shower, and got dressed. When they came out of Olivia's room Sarah was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"You know I was trying to watch this TV show, but I couldn't hear it because someone was too busy throwing themselves into the shower walls. You two can't go anywhere without doing it. You sure you aren't going to be like sitting in the food court today, and get the sudden urge to just go at it." Sarah laughed at them as she grabbed her coat.

"I promise you I will try and behave Sarah." Elliot was standing behind Liv, and had his arms wrapped around her waist. "It's just hard when you get to do it with someone so unbelievably good at sex." Elliot kissed Olivia's neck as she blushed.

"Okay, that was more than I ever needed to know. Now let's go." Sarah threw Liv and Elliot their coats, and they headed out the door.

"So Sarah, what do you think you want clothes wise." Olivia asked her sister as they got into the car.

"I don't know, where do you usually shop?" Sarah didn't want to sound like a brat by saying all the expensive name brand stores.

"Well I swear by American Eagle jeans. They are amazing." Olivia turned around, and smiled at her little sister who just so happened to be wearing a pair now.

"I love American Eagle it is my favorite store." Sarah smiled, she had finally found something in common with her big sister. Other than well the obvious, their looks, their build, and above all the thing that caught every guy's eye their chests.

" Well, we can definitely go there because I need some stuff, and I was looking into getting a new purse. Either a Gucci or Dooney so you can get one too." Olivia smiled at her sister, and turned back around to face Elliot.

"Thanks Liv." Sarah couldn't believe Olivia was just willing to spend this money on her.

"Liv, why would you need a new purse when you don't even carry one." Elliot laughed because he knew his partner never had a purse in her hand.

"I don't carry one because you carry it for me babe." Olivia laughed, and then leaned over and kissed Elliot's cheek. She also heard Sarah start cracking up in the back seat.

"Heh your funny Liv." Elliot laughed back.

"Okay you two you go in, and I'll park the car." Elliot pulled up outside the entrance to the mall. It had begun raining, and he knew Olivia hated to get wet.

"It's just rain Mr. Stabler we can wait." Sarah spoke up from the back seat.

"Oh no Sarah. No we can't. Because then you see your sister will have a hair crisis, and have her head under the electric hand dryer in the bathroom for the next hour." Elliot looked at Olivia whose jaw had dropped.

"That was one time, and my hair was completely soaked. But since you think it's so funny we will go in." Olivia and Sarah both jumped out of the car.

"What I don't get a kiss goodbye?" Elliot called from the car.

"Not now." Olivia called back, but she winked at him so he knew she wasn't really mad.

Ugh women Elliot though as he drove around the almost empty parking lot to get a close spot.

**Sorry it was short. Review, Review, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay a couple things before I start the fic. One: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Life has been crazy the past couple days, and I just really haven't had the time. And Two: If you don't like the story then don't read it. No one is making you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Hey Liv, can we get food after this?" Sarah asked her sister while trying on jeans in American Eagle.

"Yeah we can I am starving." Olivia was waiting in the dressing room for Sarah to come out.

"Okay these all fit." Sarah through 12 pairs of jeans and a couple different shirts and hoodies over the door, and Liv walked out of the room to find Elliot. She saw him standing outside. She paid for the clothes, and then walked out to meet him.

"Hey, how did everything go?" Elliot was standing outside the door when Liv walked out of the store.

"Good, she is changing. Why did you come out here?" Liv and Elliot walked over, and sat on one of the benches outside the store.

"I hate those stores. I have had to take Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie school clothes shopping, and I always wait outside." Elliot smiled down at Liv, and she laughed.

"Well, Sarah wants to go out for dinner now. Where do you want to go?" Liv put her hand on Elliot's knee, and he put his hand over hers.

"Well, I could go for anything Italian." Elliot put his arm around Olivia's shoulder, and pulled her closer to him.

"Okay, so why don't we just go to Olive Garden, or something simple like that." Olivia saw Sarah coming out of the store. "Hey does Olive Garden work for you?" Olivia looked at Sarah.

"Yeah that works." Sarah started to look through the multiple bags for the earrings she had bought earlier in the day.

"Alright then let's go." Elliot stood up, and grabbed the bags he had been carrying around for the girls.

"Oh wait El. Can you carry this one too?" Olivia laughed because Elliot had about twelve other bags in his hands. Elliot sighed, and reached out for the bag. "I'm just kidding babe, but thank you." The three of them walked out to the car, and put all of the bags into the trunk. Sarah walked around to the other side, and got in.

"You know when I agreed to go shopping I didn't know I agreed to carry bags around the whole day." Elliot shut the trunk, and then pinned Liv between him and the car.

"I'm sorry. " Liv couldn't help but laugh. Elliot was trying to act upset, but she knew he wasn't. "Is there anything I can do to make it better?" Liv reached up and kissed Elliot.

"That helped a little, but I think if you really made me feel better Sarah would come out, and kill us for having sex in the mall parking lot." Elliot laughed, and kissed Liv again. That was when he heard the car door open.

"So help me God, if you two start at it out there I will come out, and kill you both." Sarah shouted from the car, and shut the door again.

"See told you." Elliot laughed as he ran his fingers through Liv's hair. He then took her by the hand, and led her around to the passenger side of the car, and opened the door for her to get in. Then he got in the driver's seat, and started the engine.

"I was really getting nervous about you two out there." Sarah started laughing from the backseat.

Ten minutes later they were outside the Olive Garden restaurant. They went inside, and got seated right away. They all ordered dinner, and then Elliot excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"So Liv, tell me what was the worst case you ever had to deal with?" Sarah sipped at her Ice tea, and looked up at her sister.

"Well, a couple years ago there was a guy who kidnapped two little kids, a brother and sister, and killed their parents and older sister. He held them hostage for days. Then we got a call about him being scene trying to pick up a money order. He saw us and ran. I chased after him, and ended getting my throat cut. Elliot tried to go after him but it was too late he had killed the little boy. Then we followed him to a warehouse. He got Elliot, and held him at gunpoint. Elliot wanted me to shoot him, but I couldn't I knew I would have killed El too. A sniper came in and shot him from behind, and Elliot walked away from it okay." Olivia was almost in tears from remembering the night that Gitano almost killed her partner.

"Did you find the little girl?" Sarah sounded like a little kid eager to hear the end of a bed time story.

"Yeah she was okay. They ran from us most of the time so the guy didn't have enough time to hurt her." Olivia remembered pulling Rebecca out of the crate in the warehouse. How scared she was, and how Elliot comforted her like he was her father.

"Hey guys, what are we talking about." Elliot took a seat in the booth next to Liv.

"Oh nothing, but you know what I have to go to the bathroom too I'll be right back." Liv got up, and walked out of the room.

"Elliot, what was the worst case you have ever investigated?" She wondered if it was the same one that Liv had told her about.

"The time that I thought I was going to lose your sister. We were chasing a guy who had kidnapped to kids. Your sister went after him, and I wasn't there in time. She ended up getting her throat cut. I felt helpless because I just couldn't do anything. I knelt next to her, and grabbed her. I thought she was going to die right there In my arms. She ended up being okay though. We got the little girl back, but the little boy was killed because I went after Liv instead of him." Elliot thought back on his decision he made that day. "And still to this day I don't regret the decision I made. Because if hadn't checked on Liv…She might be dead to right now." Elliot took a sip of his drink, and that was when Liv showed back up.

"Hey, what were you guys talking about?" Liv asked as she sat down next to Elliot.

"Just getting to know each other a little better." Sarah smiled at Elliot who smiled back. It wasn't a complete lie, and then their food arrived.

Sarah finished about half of her spaghetti, and so did Liv. Elliot finished off his plate of fettucini, and the rest of Olivia and Sarah's food. Then he paid for dinner, and grabbed Liv's hand as they all walked out to the car. The ride home was pretty silent. Olivia would tell Sarah about the school, and how she had to keep her grades up. Elliot told Sarah not too worry it was easier then Olivia made it sound. Before they knew it Elliot had parked the car, and they had all walked into the apartment.

"Hey Liv, I made friends with the girls who live next door, Brianna and Jessica. Is it okay if I stay there tonight?" Sarah yelled from her room.

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Olivia was in the kitchen while Elliot was in the bedroom changing.

"K, thanks see you later." Sarah yelled as she walked out the door. Elliot came out of the bedroom in nothing but his boxers, and wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist. Olivia was pulling down two wine glasses, and putting them on the counter when Elliot turned her around to face him.

"I think you should move those." Elliot kissed Olivia's neck as she carefully put the wine glasses into the sink. Next thing she knew Elliot had pushed her down onto the counter, and was pulling at the buttons on her blouse. After a couple of tries Elliot became fed up with unbuttoning her blouse, and started ripping at it. Buttons went flying, and Olivia laughed at Elliot's anger. Once, again Elliot slammed his lips down onto Olivia's as he began to unbutton her jeans. He slid them off and she wrapped her bare legs around Elliot's waist. He reached around her back, and unsnapped her bra. He then pulled away from her, and began kissing her neck before taking one of her breasts into his mouth, and sucking on it. Olivia let out a quiet moan, and slid her hands down to Elliot's waist. She pulled his boxers down, and he stepped out of them for her. He pushed her up farther onto the counter, and pushed himself inside of her. He went in and out of her harder than he ever had before. She wrapped her arms around him, and whispered into his ear.

"Come on El, come inside of me. " Olivia whispered in one of the most seductive voices Elliot had ever heard. That was when he reached his highest point, and seconds later Liv did too. After that Elliot pulled out of her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you more than words can describe Olivia." Elliot kissed her forehead, and held her close to him.

"I love you more Elliot." Olivia kissed Elliot's chest before laying her head back down on it.

"What do you want to do now Liv?" Elliot looked down at her, and she didn't even lift her head.

"I was actually thinking about watching a movie." Olivia laughed at her comment. They just finished having sex, and now she wanted to sit down and watch a movie. She knew Elliot had other plans in his mind.

"That sounds perfect." Elliot picked Olivia up, and carried her over to the couch. He laid her down, and went over to the tv. He found _The Notebook. _His girls loved this movie, and he figured it would be one that Liv would like too. He put it in, grabbed a blanket, and went back over to the couch where Liv was laying. He sat down next to her, and she curled herself up next to him. Then the movie started. Elliot didn't mind it he actually thought it was kind of cute.

"Elliot… if I fall asleep do you promise to wake me up when they go out on the boat?" Olivia was now laying on Elliot's chest.

"Yes baby." Elliot kissed Olivia softly, and then she closed her eyes. The movie kept going, but Elliot wasn't paying much attention to it. He was just watching for them to go out in a boat. The rest of his time he watched Liv. He loved how she slept. She always looked so peaceful and angelic. Maybe that was it, maybe Olivia was Elliot's angel. He looked up at the TV to see the two main characters on a boat. He gently shook Olivia, and she woke up.

"This is the best part El." Olivia turned her focus to the Tv. They watched the rest of the movie, and when it was over Elliot looked down to see Olivia crying.

"Sweetheart what is it? What's wrong?" Elliot pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love this movie, but it always makes me cry at the end. I used to think that I would never have that. That love that the two in the movie have. Then I thought that I would die without ever feeling that, and every time I told Casey or Alex that they would say 'Liv you have El. He loves you like that, and you have to know that.'. And I would say 'Guys Elliot loves Kathy that's why he married her'. I would tell myself day in and day out that you could never love me. It was the only way I could get myself through it. You had Kathy, and you loved her. Then Elliot I don't know what happened, but some twist of fate pushed us together. Now, I have you, and I'll be damned if I ever let you go like Kathy did." Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's waist, and brought herself as close to Elliot as possible. She was letting her tears flow freely now. Elliot kissed the top of her head.

"Wow." Elliot looked at Liv. "I mean I knew Casey and Alex were smart, but I thought I covered my love for you pretty well." Elliot kissed Olivia's lips softly. "I always loved you Livvie, from the first day I saw you. And for the matter of dieing without feeling loved. Damn Liv, have you looked in the mirror lately? I don't know how you stayed single this long." Olivia laughed after hearing Elliot's last comment.

"I stayed single this long because I was waiting for you Elliot Stabler." Olivia put her head back down on Elliot's chest.

"Thank you Liv, I'm sorry I made you wait so long." Elliot pulled her closer to him. Then he picked her up, and carried her back to her bedroom.

"Did you carry Kathy all over you house too?" Olivia laughed as Elliot laid her down on the bed.

"No, well in the beginning I did. When I was really in love with her." Elliot crawled into bed next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. Olivia moved closer to him till she could feel her back rubbing up against his chest.

"Oh so this is carrying me around is only temporary?" Olivia asked Elliot in a joking voice. She rolled over, and stroked Elliot's face with her hand.

"No it will last forever because the difference is I fell out of love with Kathy because I fell in love with you. " Elliot kissed her lips softly.

"Elliot promise me something." Olivia said as she held Elliot's hand.

"What sweetie?" Elliot kissed her hand.

"No more women." Olivia laughed and so did Elliot.

"I promise you are going to be the only one for the rest of forever." Elliot laughed and pulled her into a tight hug. Then he kissed her again, but this time he kissed her longer, harder, and with more passion. That was when his phone started ringing. "One second babe." He rolled over, and answered his phone without even looking at who was calling. It was three in the morning more than likely it was Cragen.

"Stabler." Elliot muttered into the phone.

"Elliot, it's Kathy. Where are you?" Elliot stared at Olivia not knowing what to say. Then he mouthed the words _It's Kathy _to her. They both stared at each other not knowing what to say next.

**Dun Dun Dun!!!!!!!!!!! Don't worry next chapter will be up soon**

**And by the way this is set after Season 11 **

**Reviews make chapters come faster!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess what guys! It is downpouring outside. So that means I am stuck inside for the rest of the night. ******** Although one good thing comes out of this. MORE CHAPTERS MORE EO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Elliot. Where are you?" Kathy screamed into the phone. Olivia could hear her yelling. She went to get out of bed when she felt a tug on her arm.

"Livvie don't go." Elliot spoke quietly, and moved the phone so Kathy couldn't hear him. He pulled her close to him, and laid down next to her.

"Kathy I am busy. What do you need?" Elliot rubbed Olivia's arm while he spoke to Kathy.

"Elliot we need to talk about the kids, about what we are doing to them." Kathy sounded like she was about to cry. Elliot felt bad for her, but he was not leaving Liv.

"Kathy, we are fighting for custody of them. They knew we weren't going to stay together before we did." Elliot looked at Liv to see her smiling. He knew she was happy that he wasn't going back to her. He moved the phone, and kissed Olivia's head. "I love you Livvie." Elliot whispered quietly.

"Elliot, we need to talk about…about…about us. I miss you Elliot. Please come home." Elliot froze. Olivia started to cry. She knew exactly what Kathy had said. She held Elliot tighter. She couldn't let him leave, not now.

"Livvie I'm not going anywhere." Elliot whispered to her. "Kathy it's three am I am not going anywhere." Elliot was almost yelling into the phone.

"Elliot I'm outside your apartment, and I have the spare key. I'm coming in." Elliot heard Kathy open the door into his apartment.

"She is in my apartment Liv!" Elliot sounded nervous.

"Well then it's a good thing we didn't go there huh?" Olivia started kissing Elliot's neck. He could feel his erection coming.

"Olivia, Olivia stop, Stop Liv she is still on the phone." Elliot laughed at Liv, and then pulled her up and kissed her lips. "As soon as I hang up I promise." Elliot kissed her forehead.

"Elliot Stabler! Where are you?" Kathy screamed into the phone.

"Kathy I'm not at my apartment. I am at the precinct." Elliot lied to Kathy, and she actually seemed to calm down as he heard her exit his apartment.

"If we were at the precinct right now Elliot we would be dead." Olivia began rubbing his bare chest.

"I know babe." Elliot leaned down and kissed Olivia's head quietly.

"No You aren't Elliot Stabler! I called Don earlier, and he said he gave you and Olivia the weekend off." Elliot realized that in about two seconds Kathy would know where he was. "Oh my god. Elliot you are with Olivia. How could you? We have barely been divorced for three weeks, and you are already jumping in bed with that whore!" Kathy was on a rampage till Elliot cut her off.

"She is not a whore Kathy. She did nothing wrong. I am considered single now, and I can be with whoever I want." Elliot was angry now. For the first time ever Olivia was actually afraid of him. He held her so close and tight that she thought he might break her ribs soon.

"El…El…Can't breathe." Elliot heard Olivia, and let go of her immediately.

"Sorry Livvie." Elliot didn't even bother to move the phone or speak quietly. Kathy knew where he was, and he didn't care anymore.

"Why are you apologizing to that home-wrecking whore? All she has ever done is take you away from me. Elliot I am on my way to Olivia's apartment we are all going to talk whether you two want to or not." And with a click Kathy was off the phone, and on her way to Liv's apartment.

"She is coming over now." Elliot kissed Olivia's head. He knew she was hurting. Everything Kathy had said she screamed. Olivia heard every word.

"Elliot I waited for you to be single. I never once tried to take you away from your family. I…I…--" Olivia was crying at this point.

"Liv don't let her get to you. You didn't force me into bed with you. I want to be here cause I love you Livvie." Elliot kissed her head, and then the buzzer sounded.

"C'mon let's get dressed, and go see what she wants." Elliot got out of bed, and went over to where his clothes were. He pulled on a pair of boxers, shorts, and a tight white t-shirt. Liv loved the way it showed off his muscles. He went to the push the button that would open the door for Kathy to come up. He then went over to the bed, and crawled on top of Liv. "Not that I don't love the whole no clothes thing Liv, but I think we should let Kathy down easy." He leaned down, and kissed her head. She got out of bed, and grabbed underwear, pink shorts, a black bra, and black tank top. After she was dressed they heard a knock at the door. She headed to the door when Elliot squeezed her shoulder. "Maybe you should let me answer it. If she is going to his someone I'd prefer it not be you." Elliot leaned down and kissed Olivia softly as she laughed. Elliot walked over, and opened the door.

SLAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kathy had smacked Elliot across the face.

"Kathy what if that had been Olivia?" Elliot questioned his ex-wife as she stormed into the apartment.

"I was hoping it was her." Kathy stared at Olivia who was sitting on the couch. Kathy had become a cold, angry woman since the divorce.

"Hi Kathy, nice to see you again." Olivia stood up, and walked over towards Kathy, and before Olivia knew it she had taken a punch to the face. Kathy swung with such force that it sent Olivia to the ground.

"Olivia!" Elliot ran over to her, and picked her up off the ground. "What the hell Kathy! Your okay Livvie, No blood. You are tough babe." Elliot kissed her forehead.

"Okay you two let's talk." Kathy had taken a seat in a chair across from the couch.

"Keep your hands to yourself Kathy." Elliot spoke with such hatred in his voice.

"Fine. Elliot how could you do this? To me? To the kids?" Kathy was practically yelling at him as he sat down on the couch, and pulled Olivia close to him. "How could you fall in love with this whore?" Kathy screamed at him. Elliot tightened his grip on Olivia, and he could tell she was getting upset.

"Kathy, you wanted the divorce. And as for the kids they knew we would be getting this divorce before we did. I still love them Kathy nothing will change between them and me. And if you call Olivia another name I am going to make you leave. I love her Kathy, I think I always have." Elliot looked down at Olivia. She still had her eyes fixed on Kathy. Elliot wondered how he had gotten so lucky. To get Olivia as a partner 11 years ago. To get to hold her now like he had never held any other woman in his life.

"I should have known. All those late nights at work. You weren't there for the job. You were there for her. How long have you been sleeping with my husband Olivia?" Kathy stared dead into the eyes of Olivia Benson.

"Kathy we haven't been--." Elliot tried to talk, but Kathy cut him off.

"I want to hear her Elliot!" Kathy yelled once again.

"Kathy I have never slept with Elliot up until a few nights ago." Olivia tried not to sound scared, but she knew that Kathy could tell she was.

"How long were you in love with him Olivia?" Kathy looked at her again not changing her cold expression.

"I knew Elliot was different from any other guy the first time I met him. I'm not going to lie Kathy, I fell in love with him at least seven years ago. I told myself I couldn't because of you, but I couldn't stop my feelings. I can promise you Kathy we never acted upon them." Olivia remembered the first day she met Elliot. She loved his blue eyes from the second she saw them. "I am going to run to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Olivia went to get up when Elliot grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back down crashing her lips onto his. He kissed her softly, and then let her go.

"Elliot how could you do that? Right in front of me." Kathy had gotten up and walked towards Elliot.

"Kathy I love her! I love her! I love her! I love her!" Elliot had stood up and was standing in front of Kathy. Only a couple inches separated him from her.

"You love me!" Kathy screamed at Elliot.

"I loved you Kathy. Now I love her. I will always love her. I promised her that." Elliot almost felt bad for Kathy. Then he remembered the bruise that was forming on Olivia's face. Suddenly his guilt went away.

"You promised me that a long time ago. I won't let you forget that now." Before Elliot could say anything Kathy pulled him down, and kissed him harder than ever before. He tried to pull away, but Kathy had a hold of his head, and he couldn't get away without hurting her. Just then Olivia walked out of her room.

"Elliot!" She screamed in tears.

"Olivia wait no!" Elliot yelled back to her, but it was too late. She had already run back into her room and locked the door. "Damn you Kathy!" Elliot walked back over to the door, and Kathy sat down on the couch completely okay with what she had just done.

"Elliot just forget her, and come over here with me." Kathy said seductively from the couch.

"Sorry Kathy. I only sleep with Liv on that couch." Elliot turned back to the door. "Livvie, baby open the door. Olivia I love you. Open the door. Please let me explain." Elliot was still leaning against the door when it flew open, and Olivia came out. She grabbed his T-shirt and kissed him harder than ever before. He wrapped his arms around her back, and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She knew exactly how to make him go crazy. She kissed his ear, and down his neck. Elliot found his way under her shirt, and began playing with the snap on her bra. She finally pulled away from him, and looked at Kathy as she unwrapped her legs from his waist. She walked towards the couch where Kathy was sitting.

"Did he ever do that to you? No he told me he didn't. Would he ever have done that in front of another woman? Don't answer you will just lie you filthy fucking whore! Get out of my apartment, and leave us both alone. I don't want you here, and neither does he. If he did he wouldn't have done what he just did. Leave Kathy." By the time Olivia had finished Elliot had come over, and stood behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"I can't believe you Elliot Stabler!" Kathy stood up and started screaming at Elliot. "She is a whore Elliot, she would have jumped into bed with you anytime. All you would have had to do was look at her with those baby blues, and say 'Please Liv' and you could have gotten her to do anything. Maybe that's why you love her El. Does she do the things I wouldn't. Does she let you put your dick in her mouth, and have her suck on it. I bet you do you stupid home-wrecker." Kathy spit in Olivia's face. That was when Elliot stepped between the two.

"No Kathy she doesn't. She isn't a whore, and she didn't ruin our family. Please leave because I am going to go into the bedroom, and have sex with her. Unless you want to hear that I think you should leave. You know where the door is." Elliot turned around, and picked Olivia up. He started kissing her neck.

"Bye Kathy." Olivia laughed as Elliot slid the straps of her cami off, and unsnapped her bra. Kathy left the apartment, and headed down the stairs.

"Elliot Stabler you will never see your kids again. And you better hope you never let your Olivia get in harms way. Because I promise you she won't make it." Kathy was talking to herself as she pulled out her cell phone, and made a call.

"Hey, I need your help again." Kathy spoke into the phone.

"Who do you need taken care of now?" The mystery person on the other end of the phone spoke.

"I need Olivia Benson out of this world. As soon as possible." Kathy spoke quietly into the phone.

"The detective that works with your ex. That is going to take some strategic planning. And a whole lot of cash." The person on the other end told Kathy.

"Whatever it takes. Oh and my ex make sure however you take her out that he lives, but it kills him inside." And with that Kathy hung up the phone, and got into her car.

**Uh-Oh don't worry Would Elliot ever let anything happen to Olivia??? NO!!!**

**Review…Review…Review!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**No I would not let anything horrible happen to Olivia just so you all know!**

(A/N I am also assuming that Olivia never told Elliot about what happened at Sealview

"Elliot what you did was so mean!" Olivia was laying in bed, as Elliot changed in the bathroom.

"Oh and what you did wasn't!" Elliot laughed as he walked out of the bathroom, and crawled into bed next to her.

"What I did was necessary. You lied." Olivia rolled over, and stared into Elliot's blue eyes.

"Oh did I!" Elliot pulled Olivia towards him, and crashed his lips against hers. "We can do it if you want Liv." Elliot started kissing Olivia's neck.

"El, tomorrow is our last day off. I would actually like to sleep tonight, and sleep in!" Olivia pulled his head up, and kissed him softly.

"Okay, we will sleep." Elliot pulled her towards him.

"No waking up in the morning Elliot just sleep." Olivia put her head under Elliot's chin.

"What if I do wake up though. Can I just lay here and hold you?" Elliot kissed the top of her head.

"Absolutely. Now El, sleep." Olivia closed her eyes, and within minutes was asleep. Elliot looked down at the perfect angel in his arms. He saw the bruise that had formed on Olivia's face. He felt horrible, and he leaned down and kissed the bruise softly.

"I'm so sorry Livvie." He apologized, and then fell asleep too.

**Brianna and Jessica Monroe's apartment**

Sarah, Brianna, and Jessica were still awake in the girl's bedroom. They had been talking about the guys that went to the school, and how soon it was going to be till one of the football players asked Sarah out.

"How much do you want to bet Braden Becker asks her out Jess?" Brianna looked over at her sister.

"Oh my god he will be asking you out before you even get to your locker in the morning." Jessica laughed.

"Is he cute?" Sarah laughed.

"Oh yeah!" Both girls said at the same time.

"So what are you guys wearing to school Monday because I have like no clue?" Sarah watched both girls go to separate closets.

"I like to be a little bit more flashy than Jess. So I am wearing this." Brianna pulled out a hot pink low cut top, and a pair of skinny jeans. If that was flashy Sarah was going to look like a complete whore.

"I am wearing this. Jess pulled out a pair of boyfriend shorts from American Eagle, and a blue graphic t-shirt." Jessica would look perfect in that.

"What are you thinking about wearing?" Brianna walked back over to her bed, and sat down.

"Well is there a like dress code or anything?" Sarah asked while she popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth. Both girls laughed

"Yeah like they have time to enforce a dress code." Brianna laughed.

"Oh well then I guess I will find something to wear." Sarah laughed along with the other two girls.

"Guy's did you hear that screaming earlier?" Jess finally got the nerve to ask.

"Yeah it was coming from my sister's apartment." Sarah said completely embarrassed.

"Oh what's going on?" Brianna asked.

"Who knows with my sister. She just started dating her partner from work, and he just got divorced." Sarah said as she rolled her eyes.

"Is your sister Olivia?" Jess asked surprised.

"Yeah why?" Sarah asked as she shoved more popcorn into her mouth.

"My dad tried to date her a couple years ago when him and my mom were separated. How weird would that be you would be like our aunt or something." Jess laughed.

"That would have been something." Sarah laughed along with the other two. They went on for a couple more hours. Talking about boys, classes, teachers, homework, clothes, and shopping before they all fell asleep.

**Olivia Benson's apartment 7:00 am**

"Please don't. Please don't. Help me. Elliot! Elliot!" Olivia was talking in her sleep. "Elliot, Elliot help me!" She started screaming, and that is what woke Elliot up.

"Olivia, Olivia I'm here! I'm here baby." Elliot pulled her close to him, and rubbed her back. "I'm here sweetheart what is it?" Elliot kissed her forehead as Olivia woke up.

"El, I need to tell you something." Olivia kept her head on Elliot's shoulder.

"What is it baby doll?" Elliot continued to hold her close to him.

"Elliot I was almost raped at Sealview." Olivia started to cry while she recalled the event. Elliot felt as though he had froze. He didn't let go over her, but he didn't react either.

"Why didn't you tell me Olivia?" Elliot said with a voice that almost sounded angry.

"I didn't want to tell anyone Elliot. Fin showed up in time I was okay." Olivia was now looking Elliot In the face. He had a hold of her shoulders, and was keeping some space between them. Then Elliot got out of the bed, and through a glass that held his wine the previous night against the wall.

"I should have been there. Fin let him get too close to you. I should have been the one to save you. I wouldn't have let anyone near you. God damn how could I be so dumb?" Elliot was pacing around the room at this point.

"El, baby nothing happened. He got close. I just couldn't keep that from you any longer." Olivia was curled up sitting in the bed still.

"How could you keep it from me in the first place Liv?" Elliot was screaming now. He could tell he was scaring Olivia. She hated when he got mad. She never knew what he was capable of.

"Elliot I am sorry! I just I didn't think you would ever think of me the same again." Olivia was crying at this point.

"I'm getting a shower Liv, go back to bed." Elliot walked into the bathroom. Olivia laid back down, but couldn't sleep. She walked into the bathroom, and got into the shower with Elliot.

"I'm sorry Elliot." She wrapped her arms around Elliot from behind.

"I know Livvie, It just it hurts to know that you kept something so big from me." Elliot turned around, and wrapped his arms around Olivia.

"I love you so much Elliot, and I can't stand to have you mad at me." Olivia buried her head into his neck.

"I love you too much to be mad at you Olivia." Elliot pulled her closer to him just happy to have her in his arms again. "I think we should take Sarah down to the precinct today. Let everyone meet her, and then take her out to lunch maybe." Elliot looked at Liv.

"That sounds perfect Elliot. Thank you so much for treating her so kindly it means a lot to me." Olivia stretched up and kissed Elliot softly.

"You better go get ready then Ms. Benson." Elliot kissed her again, and then she stepped out of the shower, and called Sarah.

"Hey Sarah it's Liv when you get this call me back." All Olivia got was voicemail. It was only 7:30 she was probably still sleeping. Olivia decided she would dress casual today. She pulled out a new pair of jeans she had bought when they went shopping, and put them on. Then she picked out a shirt that Sarah had said looked perfect on her, and Elliot absolutely loved. It was light pink, and tight. It had enough of a v-neck to show off her breasts, but not need something underneath it. Then Elliot came out of the bathroom.

"I love that shirt so much." Elliot was standing in her bedroom with only a towel around his waist.

"Too bad I'm already dressed, I might have pulled you right back into bed, and forgotten about our little trip today." Olivia walked over to Elliot, and wrapped her arms around him. "Elliot can I ask you a question?" Olivia asked as he kissed her head.

"Yes of course." Elliot said as he pulled away from her, and walked over to wear his pile of clothes was.

"Will you move in here?" Olivia was now sitting on her bed looking at Elliot as he picked out clothes for the day.

"Well Liv, I mean it certainly would have it's advantages. I could bring all my clothes, and some of my other stuff. I could stop paying lease on an apartment I probably won't spend any nights in now that I have you." Elliot paused for a minute, and looked at Liv. "Yeah I'll move in Livvie." Elliot smiled at her as she jumped off her bed, and ran over to him jumping up into his arms. She kissed him, and he loved it. Then Oliva's phone rang.

"That's Sarah." Olivia pulled away, and Elliot put her down.

"Hey Sarah. Did you just wake up." It was now 8:00 and she was surprised that Sarah was up so early.

"Yeah a little bit ago. Brianna and Jessica are going to their Dad's friends house. Is it okay if I come home now?" Sarah asked her sister.

"Of course it's okay if you come home." Olivia laughed as she picked out clothes for Elliot.

"Okay see you in a couple minutes." Sarah hung up the phone, and got her stuff together to leave.

"Elliot wear this shirt." Olivia picked out a navy blue t-shirt that showed off his muscles.

"Why Livvie?" Elliot looked at Olivia puzzled.

"Well if you get to see my breasts shown off all day, then I get to see your muscles." Olivia came over, and rubbed Elliot's big strong arms.

"Okay baby." Elliot kissed her head when he heard the door open.

"Sarah's here." Olivia walked out of her room.

"Hey Liv, you look nice where are we going." Sarah was still in the pajamas she had worn the night before when Elliot came walking out of the room. "Oh you stayed the night. Wondered why there was so much screaming coming from the apartment. What did you do to her?" Sarah laughed at the thought of those two in the apartment without her.

"It wasn't me and El having sex that caused the screaming. His ex-wife came over." Olivia told Sarah, and they both laughed when Sarah's Jaw dropped.

"Oh my god. At three am. Is that how you got the bruise Liv?" Sarah asked finally realized the giant bruise in the shape of a fist.

"Yeah Kathy punched me." Olivia could help but laugh, and neither could Sarah.

"That sucks big time. So where are we going?" Sarah still had no clue what the day had in store for her.

"Well we were thinking about going to the precinct so you could meet everyone, and then going out for lunch." Elliot wrapped his arm around Liv's waist.

"Okay sounds awesome. I'll be ready in ten." Sarah sprinted into her room.

"Well she is excited." Olivia laughed as Elliot kissed her gently.

"I am going to run down, and start the car. You two come out when she is ready." Elliot kissed Liv again, and then left the apartment.

**Outside Liv's apartment**

"Hey Alex, is everyone there?" Elliot spoke into the phone about five minutes later.

"Yeah El we are all here what is going on?" Alex was on the other end of the phone sounding extremely confused.

"Is Melinda there?" Elliot had to finish his conversation before Olivia came out with Sarah.

"Yes El, she is here, but she wants to know why I dragged her out of the lab." Alex laughed into the phone.

"What about Casey, were you able to get Casey there?" Elliot wanted Casey to be at the precinct today more than anything.

"Yes I got her here. Is there something wrong Elliot?" At this point Alex was extremely confused.

"No, nothing is wrong. So everyone is there?" Elliot saw Olivia exit the apartment with Sarah.

"Yes El! Everyone except Liv." Alex yelled into the phone.

"I'll bring her. Bye Alex." With that Elliot hung up the phone, and Olivia and Sarah got into the car. Then he pulled away, and drove towards the precinct.

**Uh-Oh Cliffie!!!**

**Reviews will make the next chapter come faster!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ugh it has not stopped raining since like five!! Oh well! More EO!!! I think you guys will like this chapter!**

**SVU Squad Room**

"Alex why are we all sitting in here waiting for Elliot." Casey had no clue why she had to be there. She hadn't worked at SVU for nearly three years.

"I have no clue he just said be here." Alex was about to leave when she saw Elliot come through the door.

"Hey guys." Elliot was sweating like crazy about what he was about to do.

"Where is Liv?" Casey yelled she couldn't wait to see her best friend.

"She is coming now." Elliot turned around to see Olivia walk through the door with Sarah.

"Hi everyone this is my sister Sarah." Olivia paused as Sarah walked in front of her, and everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"Liv she looks just like you." Alex was amazed. This is why Don had given Olivia time off.

"Hi Sarah, I'm Alex. I don't know exactly what you should call me." Alex had no clue how to act with the teenager.

"Olivia told me about all of you. Your Aunt Alex, and you are the ADA here. You must be Aunt Casey, Olivia talks about you all the time. How you guys used to be best friends, and you used to be the ADA here." Sarah made her way to the desk where Munch and Fin were.

"Hi baby girl, you can call me Uncle Fin, and if anyone messes with you, you come get me and I'll teach them a lesson." Fin got up and walked over to where Elliot and Liv were standing.

"Liv is that what you looked like when you were 16." Fin was watching Sarah talk to Munch.

"Yup, exactly." Olivia smiled because she knew Fin thought she was gorgeous.

"Damn, it's like seeing double." Fin said this, and then went down the street to get them all real coffee.

"Livvie, It's not like seeing double. Your ten times more beautiful." Elliot reached his arm around, and rubbed Olivia's back.

"Thanks baby, but we promised we would wait to tell them." Olivia looked up at Elliot, and he moved his hand from her back.

"Well Sarah, you can call me Uncle Munch I guess." Munch started rambling about one of his conspiracies, and Sarah tried to act like she was interested.

"I here Olivia Benson is here?" The captain walked out of his office, and stared at Olivia standing next to Elliot. He had thought of Olivia as a daughter, and he knew Elliot loved her. Sarah was like a granddaughter to him, and he already loved her.

"Hey Captain." Olivia walked over, and hugged Cragen. "Sarah, this is Grandpa Don."

"Hello there. You are absolutely beautiful just like your sister." Cragen walked towards Sarah, and pulled her into a hug also.

"Hi, and thanks." Sarah looked at Olivia.

"Oh I almost forgot. Alex, Casey, she wanted to know if the ADA's could show her around the place." Olivia knew that Sarah was interested in the law and justice just like Olivia always had been.

"Absolutely. C'mon Sarah." The three of them walked down the hallway.

The rest of them talked, and caught up. Finally Fin came back, and had coffee for all of them.

"You know we have free coffee right there." Munch pointed to the coffee he had made earlier.

"Munch if I wanted to drink that stuff I would melt some dirt." Elliot and Fin laughed at their comment.

"Oh C'mon guys be nice he just tries to help." Olivia went over and hugged Munch.

"See I may make bad coffee, but I get the girls." Munch pulled Olivia onto his lap, and everyone laughed.

"So El, how is the new apartment?" Cragen asked Elliot, and then gave him a stare as though he knew about him and Olivia.

"It is great. Really big and roomy. Perfect for me." Elliot was lieing through his teeth. He hated his apartment that is why he moved in with Liv.

"So Livvie what's it like being mommy?" Munch asked Olivia who was still sitting on his lap.

"So far she has been really good. We went shopping the other day, and got all new clothes. Then she spent the night at a friend's lastnight, and I got the place to myself again." Elliot smiled knowing what really went on last night. She hardly had the place to herself.

"So Liv when you start dating now I get the first call right? Munch rubbed Olivia's knee.

"Of course Munch." Then Olivia got up, and walked back over to her chair by Elliot.

"You know I'm going to go look for Casey and Alex." Olivia got up to walk out when Cragen called her.

"Take your partner Olivia. I don't want to hear him whine about Kathy when you aren't here." Cragen sent Elliot with Olivia, and they headed up towards the cribs.

"You better not be whining about Kathy Mr. Stabler." Olivia pulled Elliot into the room, and kissed him fiercly.

"Oh I only whine for you babe." Elliot pulled her up, and she wrapped her legs around him.

"Real fast El, we can't get caught." Olivia pulled Elliot down on to a bed. Then her phone started vibrating. "It's a text from Casey."

_From: Casey_

_Hey Liv, Sarah is having a great time we are in the judges chambers now._

_-Casey_

"Okay they are in the judge's chambers. I'm talking fast El." Olivia slid Elliot's pants down, and he had already pulled hers down.

"No problem babe I'm always ready when I am with you." Elliot kissed her hard, and then pushed himself inside of her. It was harder and rougher than ever before.

"Oh god El!" Elliot loved it when she said that, and he made it ever harder. He went up and down, in and out of her to the point where she couldn't take it. "God Elliot come on!" After a few minutes of rough sex Olivia came, and then Elliot did.

"Wow Livvie. You make me love you more and more everytime." Elliot pulled out, and slid his pants back up.

"Your not so bad yourself either Mr. Stabler." Olivia had already gotten her pants back on, and they both walked out of the room. They heard Casey and Alex coming down the hallway, and quickly turned to walk towards them.

"Hey you three, did you have fun Sarah?" Elliot spoke to her as Casey and Alex pulled Olivia away.

"Yeah it was pretty cool. I wouldn't mind being an ADA or Judge." Sarah actually had fun with Casey and Alex.

"Olivia what were you two doing up here?" Alex looked at Olivia with a very confused expression.

"We were looking for you guys." Olivia could tell they were catching on to what was going on.

"Okay." Casey and Alex both walked over to where Elliot and Sarah were.

"C'mon guys let's go back down." Casey called to the rest of them.

"Hey guys! It's downpouring outside." Munch called to the rest of them.

"Well I'm not going anywhere in the rain." Olivia spoke up first.

"Oh yeah. You might have another hair disaster." Elliot would never let her live that day down. She smacked him across the arm. "OW!" Elliot shrieked even though it barely hurt him.

"Liv why are you so sweaty?" Fin asked her after seeing that her face was covered in sweat. Elliot couldn't help, but laugh.

"Must be the humidty. Can we get the air going in here? I'm going to go wash my face off." Olivia left the room, and when the conversation went back to Sarah Elliot followed her.

"Wow Liv I didn't know I was such a workout." Elliot joked after he entered the bathroom.

"They almost caught us El." Olivia actually sounded worried.

"Livvie we are telling them today." Elliot kissed her forehead. Then they both went back to the Squad Room.

"Oh my god Liv what happened to your face?" Munch yelled as the two of them walked back in.

"Haha Munch I washed it. Funny though." Olivia thought they were joking.

"No Liv I think he is talking about the bruise. I mean they was a mark before you went to the bathroom but now it is an all out bruise." Alex walked over to look at her friend's face. That was when Olivia realized how much make-up she had put on to conceal the bruise, and she just washed it all off.

"Um.. well… Elliot knows." Olivia looked at Elliot, and next thing he knew Cragen had him pinned against the wall.

"You son of a bitch what did you do to her Stabler? What did you do?" Cragen had Elliot by the neck, and he knew he was choking him.

"Captain he didn't do anything let go. Let go!" Olivia was pulling on his arm when he finally let Elliot drop to the ground.

"El, El are you okay?" Olivia knelt next to him.

"It's okay Livvie, I'm fine." All of them stared at the two of them. No one in the room usually called her Livvie except for Munch. He was always joking though, and Elliot had said it completely serious.

"I got punched yesterday. Not by Elliot." Olivia spoke up , and the rest of them knew that was all she wanted to say about it.

"I'm sorry Elliot." Cragen put his hand out to shake it with Elliot who was still sitting on the ground. He shook it.

"It's okay I would have done the same thing if I saw her like that." Elliot was talking quietly still trying to get his breath back. That was when Cragen's phone rang. He ran in and answered it then called out to everyone in the squad room.

"Anyone working today get in here." Fin, Munch, and Alex all walked into the office.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Sarah looked at Olivia who was standing up.

"I'll take her you make sure he is okay." Casey walked Sarah down a hallway to show here where the bathroom was.

"El baby, you okay." Olivia sat back down next to Elliot. Then he grabbed her, and pulled him towards her. Crashing his lips into hers.

"I am now." Elliot smiled at her.

"I love you El." Olivia leaned back against the wall.

"Livvie, I love you more." Elliot laughed. Then the rest of them came out of Cragen's office.\

"What happened?" Elliot asked.

"That was Melinda. She is stuck in traffic, and trying to get here." Fin spoke up.

"Oh we can wait no big deal." Olivia was still sitting on the ground. Then she decided to help Elliot up. They both stood up, and sat down at their desks. Casey came back, and they all talked for about 20 minutes when Melinda came through the door.

"I am so sorry guys." Melinda sounded out of breath. Olivia stood up, and hugged Melinda.

"So the whole gang is here El." Olivia looked back at Elliot.

"Good a time as ever I guess." Elliot stood up and walked over to Olivia. "Guys I got you all here to tell you something. I'm dating Olivia." Elliot pulled her close to him, and kissed her head.

"What!"

"What!"

"What!'

"What!"

"What!"

"What!" Cragen, Munch, Fin, Melinda, Alex, and Casey all yelled at once.

"I knew!!!" Sarah yelled.

"She knew before us!" Munch yelled.

"Um Munch she lives with us."

"Us!!!!!!" They all yelled.

"Oh yeah um Elliot moved in with me." Olivia laughed.

"Well Liv anything else are you pregnant too?" Casey laughed

"I don't think." They all laughed, but Elliot and Olivia looked at each other with an expression of pure horror.

"El we didn't use protection." Olivia whispered while the rest laughed.

"I know." Elliot was just as scared as she was.

**Review!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, I would have updated earlier, but it has pretty much been a horrible day.**

**Oh well More EO!!!!**

**SVU Squad Room**

"So I guess this means not date Liv?" Munch actually looked upset.

"I'm sorry Munch." Olivia walked over, and hugged him again. He pulled her closer than she intended in the hug.

"Hey Munch, I can say this now. She's mine." Elliot laughed and walked over, and pulled Olivia towards him. "You can have Casey though." Elliot looked over at Casey, and everyone in the room started laughing. Elliot took this chance to kiss Olivia softly. His plan didn't work, and Fin noticed them.

"Awwee look at the love birds." Fin pointed at the two of them, and Olivia tried to pull back from Elliot to avoid further embarrassment, but Elliot pulled her right back to him. Finally Olivia broke free of him, but it was too late everyone was laughing again.

"Alright, alright, tee-hee we had our laughs now time to get serious." Olivia sat down at her desk. "Sarah, just get comfortable we have to talk about the case." Olivia pulled out the case file.

"How did questioning Kramer go?" Olivia looked at Fin and Munch.

"Actually Liv we didn't get anything." Munch spoke up, and Olivia was amazed.

"We have his DNA though that's enough." Olivia was still dumbfounded.

"Not in this case." Cragen sat down next to Olivia.

"Why not?" Olivia was getting pissed, and Elliot could tell he walked around to her desk, and pulled up a chair next to her.

"Brandon Kramer has an identical twin. Same DNA." Fin looked at Olivia

"So he went free, great." Olivia through the case file back into the drawer, and Elliot grabbed her hand.

"We are going to get him you just calm down." Elliot rubbed her hand between his.

"Actually Liv, he is still here. He has been in the holding cell for two day. Says he doesn't want to leave, and he will only talk to the lady detective that arrested him." Cragen looked at her.

"Oh no, No way in hell is she going in there with that rapist alone." Elliot was pissed even though he knew he would be right outside the door.

"El, I'll be fine." Olivia got up, and headed towards one of the interrogation rooms. Olivia was already in there when Fin brought Brandon into the room.

"Leave Mr. Detective I want to talk to the lady." Brandon spoke like Kathy. Cold and angry, but Fin left the room to find a nervous Elliot standing outside.

"So Brandon I hear you want to talk to me." Olivia sat across the table.

"Yeah I do. I got a brother named Michael, we are identical twins. How you know he didn't do this?" Brandon leaned across the table getting closer to Olivia.

"Fin why isn't he handcuffed to the fucking table?" Elliot started yelling. "Fin he can get her he can reach her Fin what were you thinking?" Elliot was screaming at this point.

"Elliot, calm down, and watch." Cragen commanded, and Elliot turned back around.

"So lady, you wit that other detective you came with?" Brandon looked at Liv, and then stood up. Elliot clenched the shelf outside the door.

"Yes, Brandon. Yes I am." Olivia spoke with such confidence that was one of the things Elliot loved about her.

"Oh. You know I don't really like him that much."Olivia stood up, and walked to the other side of the table. There was now nothing blocking Kramer from grabbing her.

"Captain, get me in there now. I'm not going to let this creep hurt her." Elliot was pissed he knew something bad was going to happen.

"Elliot calm down. Liv is doing fine." Cragen was worried too, but he trusted his detectives.

"You want to know why I hate him? Because he has you." Kramer spit out, and before Olivia could react Kramer had the chain from his handcuffs around her neck. Elliot slammed the door open, and barged inside.

"Let her go Brandon." Olivia couldn't even fight back he was cutting off her air.

"Make me, oh but take another step, and I'll crush her head." Brandon put one hand on each side of Olivia's head. "Don't test me I can crush her skull easily." Brandon ran his fingers through her hair. Olivia hadn't been this scared since Sealview. Then Fin came through the door. "Hey get him out now or I kill her." Brandon pushed his hands on her head.

"Go Fin. GO!" Elliot screamed at him as he shut the door.

"Okay Brandon. What do you want? You want me? Let me take her place Brandon? Kill a man not a woman." Elliot slowly made his way towards Brandon and Olivia. She was panting, and he knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"Oh I don't want to kill her. I just want her" Brandon kissed the top of her head, and Olivia could feel the tears coming out of her eyes.

"Brandon, c'mon man stop. Your hurting her, and you don't want to kill a police officer. Doesn't matter about the other case. You will be in for life if you kill her." Elliot saw Olivia struggling, and took another step towards her. "Let her go Brandon." Olivia gave up struggling, and went limp in Brandon's arms. "LET HER GO!" Elliot screamed and launched towards him. He punched him to the face, and then pulled Liv from him. He felt for a pulse. She had one it was faint, but it was there. "Call a bus now!" Elliot screamed from the interrogation room. "Livvie, baby stay with me." Elliot began CPR, but it wasn't helping.

"El they are trying to get here, but the traffic is backed up horrible accident it's not going to be here fast." Munch came in to find Elliot still giving CPR.

"God Damnit, watch Sarah I'll take her." Elliot picked Olivia up, and left the room.

"Elliot you won't be able to get the car out." Cragen stopped him.

"Then I'll run with her. I don't care how I get there I'm getting her there she isn't going to die here, not now, not like this." And with that Elliot was gone, and had taken off for the hospital.

**Manhattan Hospital**

Olivia had started to come around, but she hadn't taken a breath for a long time. Elliot knew she still needed help.

"Livvie we are here you will be fine." Elliot stormed through the ER doors with Olivia in his arms.

"I need help. Help her!" Elliot screamed as nurses came out with a gurney. He laid her down on it. "Olivia Benson, she is 36, strangled till she passed out by a perp." Elliot tried to go through the door with the nurses, but they stopped him.

"I'm sorry sir. We will get you when she is ready." Then she ran back to catch up with the people taking Olivia. Elliot felt helpless. He sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours.

"Elliot Stabler" One of the nurses called, and he jumped up.

"Mr. Stabler, your partner in there has more wrong than we thought. She is very weak from having air cut off, but it seems as though someone pushed her head together." The nurse looked at Elliot concerned.

"That was the perp, but he wasn't pushing hard." Elliot was confused, Olivia would have screamed if he was actually hurting her.

"Yes, but when you launched at him did she hit her head?" The nurse looked at Elliot again.

"She might have, I mean It's very possible, but I didn't do it. I didn't mean to hurt her I was trying to save her." Elliot was getting defensive.

"I know Elliot, she is still sleeping, but she has been calling for you." The nurse barely finished her sentence before Elliot pushed past her to Olivia's room.

"El. El. Elliot." Olivia muttered under her breath.

"Livvie I'm here." Elliot sat on her bed, and kissed her forehead gently. This woke her up. "You always say my name when you sleep?" They both laughed.

"EL, I'm sorry." Olivia felt bad for putting Elliot through so much the past couple of days.

"Your sorry. Olivia I should be apologizing to you. I shouldn't have let you be alone with him, but I did. I shouldn't have let Kathy get so close to you, but I did. I should have been there to be next to you the night you had the nightmare, but I wasn't. Livvie, forgive me for all that?" Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand, and squeezed it tightly.

"Of course I forgive you Elliot." Olivia sat up, and kissed his lips gently. That was when one of the younger nurses, who had actually been attracted to Elliot when he brought Eli in a couple months ago walked in.

"Ms. Benson, you are cleared to go. Doctor's say you will be fine. You just might have some headaches for a while. Here is some medicine, and if things get worse call us. Mr. Stabler could I talk to you outside a minute." The nurse walked out of the room.

"Sure. I'll be right back Livvie. Then we will go home, and you can sleep." Elliot got up and walked out of the room.

"Elliot." The nurse said.

"Christina. Nice to see you again." Elliot watched Olivia fill out the paper's the nurse had brought her through the window. She looked up at him and smiled. God he loved her.

"So I see you and Kathy are over." The nurse spoke again.

"Yeah is this about Olivia, or can I go back in there." Elliot wanted nothing more than to be next to Olivia all the time.

"No it's not about her, bye El." The nurse actually sounded disappointed as she walked away. Elliot went back into Olivia's room. She had changed, and was finishing the last paper.

"Ready gorgeous?" Elliot stood in the doorway.

"Yeah I am." Olivia got off the bed, and walked towards him. She wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same. "Thanks EL." She said softly.

"Anytime sweetie." Elliot took her by the hand, and walked down the hallway, handed the papers to the nurse, and then the both walked out of the hospital.

"El, where's the car?" Olivia was extremely confused because she couldn't find his car anywhere, and the parking lot wasn't very crowded.

"Yeah Liv, I had to carry you here cause of the traffic." Elliot and Olivia both laughed. Then he grabbed her hand, and they walked back to the precinct. Once there they explained everything. Fin told Liv that Kramer ended up confessing, and Sarah was more than ready to leave. The three of them got into the car, and headed home. It usually took them about ten minutes, but today with traffic it took a lot longer. When they got back Olivia went straight to her bedroom, and laid down.

"Is it okay if I go back over to my friends they just got home?" Sarah jumped up on the counter, and asked Elliot.

"Yeah your sister should sleep the rest of the day. I'll make dinner tonight, and just let her rest." Elliot walked into the kitchen, and put water on the stove for tea.

"Okay, I'll be back later. Bye." Sarah was already at the door as she said this. Elliot sat on the couch, and waited for the water to get hot. When it finally did he poured some into a cup, and put a tea bag in it. Then he walked into the bedroom.

"Livvie, wake up a minute." Elliot moved her, and she opened her eyes. "I made you tea." Elliot smiled at her.

"Thanks El." Olivia reached out, and took the cup from El taking a sip.

"Good?" Elliot looked at her.

"It's perfect" Olivia smiled, and then kissed him softly.

"Okay, I'm going to go look for something to make for dinner. You sleep." Elliot went to stand up when Olivia grabbed his hand.

"El wait." Olivia pulled his hand, and he knelt back down.

"Yeah babe." Elliot rubbed her hand between his again.

"Will you just lay here for a little? I don't want to be alone." Olivia put her other hand on top of his.

"Sure sweetie." Elliot walked around to the other side of her, and took off his shirt and pants. Then he crawled into bed next to her. "Sleep Livvie." Elliot kissed the back of her head. Olivia rolled over, and looked at him. Then she ran her fingers down the sides of his face.

"El, I don't deserve you. You are too good to me." Olivia didn't move she just looked right into his baby blues.

"Olivia if either of us doesn't deserve the other it's me. You waited for me for way too long. I have a lot to make up for. Now sleep." Elliot kissed her again, and then she buried her head into his neck, and fell asleep.

**Awwee!! Dick Wolf is a cold man these two so need to be together. I mean seriously how cute would they be?? REVIEW!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay sorry guys! But between four day long horseshows and sleeping I have no time to write! Okay well here it goes!**

**Olivia's apartment**

Elliot woke up, and smiled to see a sleeping Olivia in his arms. He looked at the clock, and saw that it was six o'clock. _Perfect timing to make dinner. _Elliot thought as he slowly got out of the bed trying not to wake Olivia up. He walked out to the kitchen, and then thought he should call over to the neighbors to see if Sarah was going to come home for dinner or not. He dialed their number, and a woman who must have been their mom picked up.

"Hello"

"Hi, Is Sarah there this is her…" _Damn what was he to Sarah. _He thought " this is a friend of her sisters." _That works._

"Umm…no she was here earlier, but her and the girls went out. They just got back they said Sarah went back to her apartment." The woman sounded confused.

"Oh…Okay…I'm sure she will be here soon thanks." _Click._ Elliot knew that the other apartment was a floor down. Maybe she was still coming upstairs. Elliot walked over to the cabinets, and looked for something to make them for dinner. He chose soup considering Olivia just got out of the hospital. _Who doesn't love soup when they feel like shit._ He poured the water into a pot to boil, and then sat down to watch tv. Ten minutes later the water was boiled so he poured the soup in. Sarah still wasn't back, and he was starting to worry. That was when Liv walked out of her room.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" He was mixing the soup as she walked into the kitchen.

"Okay. Where's Sarah?"Olivia leaned against the counter still feeling dizzy from all the pain meds they had given her.

"Well she went to the neighbors, and they went out earlier. Which is fine, but they other girls got home about ten minutes ago, and she was with them till then, but hasn't gotten here yet, and she isn't there either." Elliot kept mixing the soup trying to avoid eye contact.

"And you're in here making fucking soup!" Liv screamed as she went to her room.

"Liv she will be home." Elliot shut off the burner and walked into Olivia's room to find her putting on jeans and a t-shirt. "Liv you are supposed to stay in bed." Elliot tried to stop her, but she pulled away from him.

"Elliot this is my little sister, who has never been in New York City, out there somewhere! Did you forget what we do for a living? This happens all the time, and I'm not about to let it happen to her." Olivia grabbed a jacket, and left her room. Elliot followed her, but she was already out of the apartment.

"Liv, she can't be far how much do you want to bet she is sitting out there out the steps to your apartment?" Elliot remembered the night he sat out there with Liv. Everything was almost perfect then.

"Elliot, I doubt that." Olivia opened the door to go outside, and sure enough Sarah was sitting there. "Sarah, what are you doing out here?" Olivia was relieved, but mad that Elliot was right.

"Nothing just didn't feel like going upstairs." Sarah said, and rolled her eyes at her sister.

"You just didn't feel like it. You had me worried sick! Do you not get it? What people do to girls your age? Sarah I see it everyday! I am not going to just let you run around town doing whatever you want." Olivia was screaming at this point, and could feel herself getting light headed. She must have started to sway because next thing she knew Elliot had ahold of her waist.

"Fine whatever!" Sarah stormed back into the building, and upstairs to the apartment.

"Teenagers are fun huh Livvie?" Elliot laughed as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"Ughhh I feel like a bitch for yelling at her." Olivia leaned back into his chest.

"Livvie don't. She needs to learn, and trust me what just happened won't be the worst of her." Elliot kissed her neck.

"Ugh great. C'mon let's go upstairs." Olivia grabbed his hand, and they walked up the stairs. When they got to the apartment Sarah had used the hidden key to let herself in, and locked herself in her room. Olivia went back to her room to change, and Elliot turned the stove back on to heat the soup again. Liv had come out of her room five minutes later in sweats and a tank top.

"Sarah, open the door." Olivia walked over and knocked on the door.

"Uhmm no" Sarah yelled from the other side of the door.

"Liv just let her go." Elliot put some of the soup into two bowls, and walked over to the couch. "Come over here, and eat." Elliot smiled at her, and she walked over and sat down.

"El she can't hate me." Olivia grabbed a bowl from him, and began to eat.

"Oh please Liv. You are going to do things that make her hate you, and she is going to do things that make you hate her. She is a teenager. Same age as Dickie and Lizzie actually. Actually she will be in their class tomorrow. They are a handful too, and they hate it when we discipline them, but in the end it all works out." Elliot put his arm around Olivia's shoulder, and pulled her close to him then kissing the top of her head.

"I guess so. I wonder how tomorrow will go for her. New school, all new friends, and teachers.. I would have hated to move around as much as her." Olivia was actually worried about her. She had completely pissed her off ten minutes ago, and now she was worried about her.

"She will be fine. She is a strong girl. Just like her big sister." Elliot turned on the TV, and found a baseball game. "I better stick around to deal with the boys she brings home though. She has your looks too, and that should get some teenage guys looking." Elliot laughed as did Olivia.

"I think she will be okay." Olivia finished up the last of her soup, and sat the bowl on the coffee table. "You know it's a good thing I kept all these sports channels or you would have nothing to watch." Olivia cuddled closer to Elliot.

"Yeah if you wouldn't have I wouldn't be sticking around."

"Hey!" Liv hit his arm.

"What I'm a guy who likes sports!" Elliot laughed.

"Fine, then your also a guy who can sleep on the couch tonight." Olivia smirked, and went to stand up. Elliot grabbed her hand, and pulled her down on him.

"Oh wait! The sex yeah I stay for the sex too because that is pretty amazing I'm not going to lie." Elliot laughed and kissed her lips softly.

"Oh just the sex not me I see how it is." Olivia pulled away and smiled at him.

"Well you know there would be no amazing sex if it wasn't for you." Elliot pulled her onto his lap, and she was facing him.

"You know Stabler, your getting closer to getting it right, but try a little harder." Olivia kissed his neck.

"How about this one?" Olivia Benson I have been here for 11 years without sex. I'm not going anywhere." Elliot kissed her lips softly. She pulled away.

"Perfect Stabler." Olivia leaned back into him, and kissed him harder. After a couple minutes she pulled away again.

"You okay Livvie?" Elliot asked when Olivia couldn't catch her breath.

"Yeah just really lightheaded"

"Here lay down." Elliot laid her down, and got a blanket for her. "Well, I guess that means no sex tonight, if that was too much for you." Elliot laughed.

"Damnit." Olivia laughed too.

"Can I get you anything Livvie?" Elliot sat beside her, and rubbed her hand between his.

"Umm I could go for hot chocolate right about now." Olivia smiled.

"Sure thing." Elliot leaned down, and kissed her softly then went to the kitchen to boil water.

"So Livvie, I know you can't go out on the streets, but are you going to at least come to work tomorrow. Give me something to look at all day." Elliot was leaning against the counter in the kitchen.

"Yeah I'll come in. I miss everyone, and I would get way to bored sitting around here all day." Olivia rolled over on the couch so she could see Elliot.

"So what is Sarah going to do after school?" Elliot sounded worried. He knew if they just told her to come home she wouldn't.

'I guess I could go pick her up. Bring her to the precinct or something." Olivia sat up slightly.

"Yeah maybe that's a good idea. Dickie and Lizzie could come too to keep her company. Plus I haven't seen them for a couple weeks. I think it's my turn. I'll call Kathy now." Elliot walked over to grab his cellphone, and Olivia grabbed the remote to change the channel.

"Hello" Kathy was on the other end of the phone now.

"Hey Kathy, how are things?" Elliot still tried to be nice to her. She had been his wife, and had given him five beautiful children.

"Things are fine Elliot. And you?" The last thing Kathy wanted to do was be nice to him. He divorced her, and moved in with his partner. She hated Olivia.

"Things are good. Olivia got taken to the hospital today, but other than that things are good." Elliot could have sworn he heard Kathy laugh when he told her that, but instead of pressing the issue he blew it off. "So I was wondering if the twins could come with me after school tomorrow?" Elliot knew he was not going to get them without a fight.

"I don't think so Elliot, I don't want them around her." Kathy wouldn't even say Olivia's name.

"She has a name Kathy, and I live with her now. They are half mine, and that means they will be with me half the time. That means they will be with Olivia too." Elliot tried not to sound angry.

"Not if I win full custody of them Elliot." Kathy was getting pissed at this point. They would never be around Olivia.

"And how do you plan on doing that Kathy?" Elliot was getting slightly angry. These were his kids too.

"Oh I don't know Elliot. I'm a stay at home mom, You have a job that keeps you out to all hours of the night. Let's start with that. Oh and the whole at any point in time you may be forced to go undercover. Oh not to mention the fact that your job has put our family in harms way multiple times." Kathy had a point, but she didn't deserve full custody.

"Kathy that is not fair at all. I am picking the twins up from school tomorrow, and so help me God if you try and take this kids away from me there will be real problems." _Click. _Elliot hung up the phone, he couldn't put up with her anymore.

"Sounded like a bad call." Olivia sat up on the couch again as he walked towards her.

"Yeah but it always has been with Kathy." Elliot stood over the couch now looking down at her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Everything about her made him fall in love all over again. She reached up, and grabbed his hands.

"I'm sorry baby." She pulled him down onto her. "You know if I could make it better I would." She kissed him softly. Then he stood up, and picked her up. "El we can't." Elliot started walking towards the bedroom.

"We aren't going to do anything, but your bed is a lot more comfy than the couch." Elliot laughed as he walked into her room. He laid her down gently on the bed, and then went into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later wearing his favorite hoodie. It was also Olivia's favorite. "You know Liv your apartment is freezing." He walked towards her bed.

"Yeah it is, and I deserve to where that hoodie not you. I'm sick, and cold." She gave him that puppy dog look that he couldn't resist.

"C'mon Liv I'm freezing." He sat down on her bed.

"Please Elliot." She made that face again, and Elliot was starting to break.

"Fine Liv I'll just go get another one." He took off the hoodie, and handed it to her. Then he walked back into the bathroom. Olivia grabbed the hoodie, and put it on. Then she slid her hands into the giant pocket, and felt something. It was his keychain. "He would forget to take this out of the pocket." She went through the pictures. Lizzie's soccer photo. DIckie's baseball photo. Eli's first birthday picture. Maureen's prom picture. Kathleen's graduation photo. His kids were all so perfect, and then she saw all the random key chains they had bought him. One said Queen's best dad. Another said World's best Detective. One Kathy had gotten him from their vacation to the beach. It was a flip flop that said Elliot on it. Then the last one that Liv had gotten him. It was a prank Valentine's gift. It was a heart that said Elliot on it. She couldn't believe he actually put it on here. She flipped that keychain over assuming to be back to his keys when she saw something that took her breath away. It was a brand new sparkling diamond ring. She stared at it in amazement, and she didn't even realize Elliot had walked around to her side of the bed.

"Olivia Benson." He said as he dropped down to his knee.

"I know we have really only been dating for a couple days, but I know I love you. I have known that for eleven years. I think eleven years is the longest anyone has ever waited to ask the love of their life to marry them. So will you please make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?" Elliot looked up at her as she threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"Nothing would make me more happy Elliot." Olivia kissed him again as he climbed into the bed, and wrapped his arms around her. With no intention of ever letting go of her.

**Yay! EO marriage! Gotta love it! Review Review Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay guys sorry it has been taking me so long to update. Really just a bad weekend in general, but it's better now. Anyway on with the EO33333333**

Elliot woke up to the sound of his cell phone. "Stabler" He didn't even look at the caller ID it had to be one of the guys from the squad.

"Elliot, I'm sorry about earlier. Can we please talk? 20 years of marriage can't end." Kathy sounded like she was drunk. He looked at the clock, and saw that it was three in the morning. Yup, she was drunk.

"Kathy it is over go to sleep." Elliot was trying not to wake Olivia, but it didn't work she had moved her arms from his waist to his neck, and was kissing his neck softly. "Livy stop it you are going to get me in more trouble with the ex." Elliot was trying not to laugh, as was Olivia.

"Who cares what she thinks El. I dare you to tell her you are busy with your new wife, and hang up." Olivia continued to kiss his neck.

"Elliot I love you please come home." Kathy sounded like she was going to start crying. She never would have done this if she was sober.

"Listen Kathy, Livy's awake, and we are going to celebrate our engagement now so I will talk to you tomorrow." _Click. _Yeah that was a little cruel of him, but Kathy put him through hell for years she deserved some back.

"Wow Elliot, I love you." Olivia was laughing now as he pulled her closer to him, and kissed her lips softly.

"Too bad we can't celebrate for real considering your condition." Elliot looked down into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Soon El, I promise." She kissed him again, and then laid her head on his chest. Elliot laid there awake. He couldn't sleep that night, and he loved holding her in his arms. He gently ran his fingers through her hair and down her back. Eventually he fell asleep too, but morning came all too fast.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

"Ughh, El baby wake up." Olivia realized that Elliot had rolled over in the middle of the night, and now she was in the process of trying to get him to roll back over. "Elliot wake up."

"Five more minutes Livvie." Elliot grumbled out.

"Ugh you are so stubborn." Olivia laughed, and got out of bed. She went to Sarah's room first. "You're up!" Olivia was amazed when she was a teenager her mom had to drag her out of bed.

"Well it is six, and school starts at seven thirty." Sarah was in the process of going through her closet trying to find something to wear.

"You know it's not that cold today. You could get away with a t-shirt." Olivia had no clue what she was going to wear.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking." Sarah grabbed some clothes from the closet, and threw them on her bed. "You know you better get ready, or we are all going to be late." Sarah walked over to her bed and started going through the pile of clothes.

"Yeah you are probably right." Olivia left her room, and went back to her own where Elliot was still sleeping. "Elliot Wake up!' Olivia was now standing in front of him. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"You know Livy, I don't know if I can deal with this every day." He laughed, and sat on the edge of the bed. "You might have to be a little nicer to me in the mornings." He wrapped his arms around her slender waist, and pulled her down onto him. As he pulled her down he crashed his lips against her.

"El, if we don't get ready I think Sarah might come in here, and kill us for making her late." Olivia stroked Elliot's cheek as she pulled away from him.

"Fine. You shower and then me." Elliot kissed her again, and then she went to shower while he walked out of the room to make breakfast. Ten minutes later Olivia came out to the kitchen, and took over the pancakes while Elliot went to shower. He was a lot faster than her, and was done within five minutes.

"Go get dressed you take longer than me anyway." Elliot laughed, and took over breakfast while Olivia went back to her room. After she was in there she decided to dress more casual than normal today. She grabbed a pair of jeans, and a blue cami. She then got a white blouse out of her drawer, and put it on. She buttoned two of the middle buttons so the bottom was open, and so was the top. She pulled her hair out of the towel, and decided to let it air-dry. She went to the bathroom, and put on some black eyeliner, mascara, foundation, blush, and pink lip gloss. That was when she heard Elliot calling for Sarah to come get breakfast.

"Hey hun. Breakfast smells great." Olivia came out of the bedroom, and walked up to Elliot wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I can't get Sarah to come out she says she can't find anything to wear, and she still has to eat. It's a twenty minute drive to the school because someone wanted her to go to a good school in Queens." Elliot was rambling on as he reached for three glasses from the cupboard.

"Go get dressed, and I will get her out here." Olivia walked towards Sarah's room, and knocked on the door. "Sarah open the door." Olivia was beginning to learn she had to be tough.

"Olivia nothing in my closet looks right." Sarah was staring at the giant pile of clothes on her bed.

"Sarah everything looked great on you in the store." Olivia started going through the clothes.

"You pick something I can't do it." Sarah sat in the chair on the other side of the room.

"Alright, well if I were you I would wear. This." Olivia grabbed a pair of American Eagle Skinny jeans, a yellow cami, and I long black yoga hoodie. The hoodie didn't close in the front so it was perfect. "Put that on, and come get breakfast." Olivia left, and went back to the kitchen where she got some orange juice out. That was when Elliot came out of the bedroom. He was wearing a gray shirt that was slightly to tight, but that was why Olivia loved it. Black jeans, and a black sports jacket. "Wow you look nice." Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "Sarah will be out in a few minutes so let's just eat." Olivia grabbed the plate of pancakes, and they sat down to eat. Five minutes later Sarah came out of her room wearing exactly what Olivia had picked out. She paired it with a yellow scarve, and a pair of black heels.

"Well how do I look." Sarah grabbed her purse, and books and walked over to the table.

"Great. Are you hungry?" Elliot was almost done with his second pancake.

"Yeah." Sarah sat down, and grabbed two pancakes. 15 minutes later they were all done eating, and getting ready to leave. Elliot and Olivia grabbed their jackets, and Sarah was already heading down to the car. The car ride to the school was quiet. Sarah got there about 15 minutes early so she could check in at the office. They dropped her off, and then left for the precinct.

"El, do you think I should leave the ring on at work?" Olivia was staring at her left hand where her new engagement ring now was.

"You don't have to Livy I know we don't want everyone to know." Elliot really did want her to leave it, but for some reason Olivia was being weird about it.

"I think I will tell Alex when we get there." Olivia looked out the window. She had been acting different the whole ride.

"Okay." Elliot reached over, and rubbed her knee. The rest of the ride was quiet. When they got to the precinct Olivia went straight for Alex's office.

"Hey Alex I have to tell you something." Olivia shut the door and sat down.

"Oh yeah. What's that?" Alex put down the file she had been looking at, and leaned forward. Olivia put her left hand on Alex's desk.

"He proposed last night." Olivia was truly excited, but things were going to get complicated.

"Olivia that is amazing! Congratulations!" Alex walked around the desk and hugged her. "When are you guys planning the wedding for?" Alex sat back down.

"Well I'm not sure." Olivia had a hint of concern in her voice again.

"Oh well that's okay."Alex was picking up on this.

"Alex, you will be my maid of honor right?" Olivia started to perk up.

"Absolutely Liv." Alex squealed with excitement.

The two girls went on for about twenty minutes. It started with the wedding dress. How they would go shopping in New York City soon. Then they talked about bridesmaids. They decided together that the bridesmaids would be Casey and Melinda for sure. Then if Elliot's kids were okay with it she would ask Maureen and Kathleen to be her bridesmaids also. She would have Sarah and Lizzie as junior bridesmaids. Elliot was already planning on having Dickie as a groomsman. She wanted Eli to be the ring bearer, and now all they needed was a flower girl. Then they decided that the bridesmaids dresses would be red, and Alex's would be pink. They talked about where they would have the wedding. Olivia said that Elliot would have to have it in a church because of his religion. Alex insisted it be during early summer, she thought May, because then they could have an outdoor reception

"Olivia, May would be the perfect month." Alex was already putting it in her schedule. "And the sooner the better so May of next year." Alex was squealing with excitement.

"Alex I don't think that will work." Olivia's voice of concern came back.

"Oh, C'mon Liv it will be perfect." Alex was excited, and it seemed she was more excited than Olivia.

"What about fall Alex?" Olivia was not going for the spring wedding.

"Olivia everything is prettier in the spring. The trees, the plants, the flowers, all the babies." Alex was cut off.

"Babies?" Olivia shot out.

"Yeah you know. Baby bunnies, baby birds, they are just so cute." Alex had the biggest smile on her face.

"Alex we can't have it then I won't be able to get a good dress." Olivia had stood up and walked over to Alex's window.

"Oh please Liv, everything will look great on you." Alex had walked over by her.

"Alex we can't have it in May." Olivia grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

"Why Liv, give me one good reason why." Alex yelled from behind her desk, and Liv stopped at the door.

"Because Alex…I will be eight months pregnant." Olivia stopped and turned around.

Alex's jaw dropped. It took her a few minutes to realize what Olivia had just said. Olivia…_Pregnant?_ How? Well she knew how. But Olivia was already raising a teenager did she really want a baby too. She couldn't believe it.

"Liv. Please please please tell me it's Elliot." Alex was begging to hear that.

"Yes it's Elliots!" Olivia laughed. Who else's would it be.

"Oh thank god!" Alex laughed now too. "So I personally think you should name it Alex no matter what it is." Both girls laughed, but Olivia knew it was a long road ahead of her.

**Yay, EO baby!!! Review!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay this story has taken me forever to update because I really didn't know where to go with it so I don't know how long I will keep writing it…I'm gonna add this chapter and then we will see if I go any further depending on reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I would def. be willing to take them off dick wolf's hands.**

Sarah walked down the halls of her new school. It was huge, and she had no idea where she was supposed to be. She decided the best idea was just to go to the main office, and ask where she was going next. She turned to go down a different hallway towards the office when one of her classmates came up to her.

"You look confused." He said smiling.

"Just a little bit." She laughed. He was absolutely adorable.

"Why don't you let me help you then. Where are you supposed to be?" He looked at her schedule.

"Um English with Wimer I guess." She looked up at his beautiful blue eyes.

"She isn't even here today. That's where I'm supposed to be too, but no way in hell am I going to sit there with the sub. She has this dumb joke book, and the whole period she just tells stupid jokes." He laughed as he stared into Sarah's big brown eyes.

"Well, I'm not sitting through that. What are you going to do till then?" Sarah was going to get with this kid if it was the last thing she did, and she had to act like a hard ass for that to happen.

" I have study hall second period with Barry so I'm going down to Starbucks. You want to come?" He really did want her to go.

"Well look at that, so do I! Looks like I'll be joining you." She shoved her schedule into her purse, and the two left the school together.

SVU PRECINT

"Alex, don't tell anyone!" Olivia said as she left the office to go back to the squad room. When she got there she saw Elliot on the phone. He was yelling into it so no doubt it was Kathy. She sat down at her desk, and stared at Elliot looking for answers.

"Listen Kathy, I can't come over tonight or any other night. The kids will visit me at my house like they should. I just so happens that my house is Olivia's house. End of discussion. " Elliot hung up the phone.

"Sounded like a great conversation!" Olivia said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah it was." Elliot went back to his paperwork without saying anything else.

"You want to go out to that new place for dinner with the twins and Sarah tonight?" Olivia leaned forward giving Elliot a view of her chest which he never turned down.

"Mmm I don't know maybe." Elliot didn't even look up from his paperwork.

"Okay, or we could order in pizza and get a movie." Olivia leaned over further.

"Eh, I don't care." Elliot still hadn't looked up. Olivia looked around. No one was in the squad room because Fin and Munch were in the field, and Cragen had gone out with them.

"Elliot Stabler! What the hell! You pay more attention to your ex-wife lately then you do to me!" Olivia sat straight up in her chair.

"Olivia! I have to get this whole stack of paperwork on Cragen's desk by the time he gets back from the crime scene. Forgive me for not being focused on your chest!" He knew he hurt her by the look on her face. He only called her Olivia when he was really frustrated.

"Okay bye Elliot." Olivia got up, and started to walk toward the door. Elliot grabbed her arm.

"Olivia, don't go just-" Elliot's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D at the same time Liv did. It read Kathy.

"You better get that." Olivia pulled free, and walked out of the room with tears in her eyes. Elliot opened his phone.

"WHAT KATHY!" Elliot knew he screwed up.

"Wow Elliot, having a bad day. I just wanted to let you know that Kathleen needs to talk to us tonight so you need to be here. She will be here at six Elliot." Kathy hung up the phone.

_Great Liv and I are already fighting last thing I need to say is oh yeah I'm going to Kathy's tonight._

STARBUCKS

"What do you want, my treat?" Sarah's adorable classmate looked down at her. She was barely 5'5" and he was definitely over six foot.

"Umm Strawberry and Crème Frappuchino." She told the lady behind the counter.

"Make that two." He said, then he took Sarah's hand, and walked over to a table. They sat down across from one another.

"You buy all the people who skip with you coffee from starbucks?" Sarah smiled at him.

"One, what you ordered technically isn't coffee it's a frappuchino, and two, only the hot ones." He smiled, and then stood up to get the drinks that the woman had set out for him. "Here you go." He handed Sarah her cup, and then sat down.

"Did you just say I was hot?" Sarah had yet to take a drink of her frapp.

"Yeah I did." The boy smiled at her, and sipped at his drink.

"You don't even know my name." Sarah smiled.

"Yeah I do it's Sarah Elaine Benson." He smiled.

"How did you know that, have you been stalking me?" She laughed.

"No, but I did look at your schedule remember?"

"Oh yeah." She blushed.

"You sure you weren't born blonde?" They laughed as the boy wrapped his foot around Sarah's ankle.

"No I wasn't, but I still don't know your name." She raised her eyebrows inquisitively.

"My name doesn't matter." He went back to his drink which was almost gone.

"Okay then." Sarah moved her foot away.

"I still like you though." He grabbed her hand.

"Well, I'm not dating someone who won't tell me their name." Sarah pulled away, but he squeezed her hand harder.

"How bout you just call me Dick." He smiled at her.

"Does that mean something?" She smiled, and leaned forward showing off her chest much like her sister does.

"Why don't you date me, and come over later and find out." He winked at her.

"Fine we will date Dick, and we will just have to see if feel up to coming over later." She smiled and stood up to throw her drink away. "You ready to go." She looked down at him.

"Yeah I guess so I have Government third so we better go." He wrapped his arm around her waist, and walked out of the coffee shop with her.

"Look at that so do I." She smiled up at him as they walked back to the school.

**Okay I'm done unless I get some reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay keep reviewing that's the only way I will keep writing!**

The rest of the school day went by rather uneventful. Other than the first three periods of the day Sarah and Dick had nothing together other than lunch. At lunch Dick introduced Sarah to all of his friends. They were definitely the popular crowd, which was exactly what Sarah wanted to be in. The cheerleaders, basketball players, and football players all adored her. She was dating the guy who pretty much ran their group. The girls envied her, but would never let it show for fear of being kicked out. The guys wanted her, but wouldn't say a word for fear of getting their ass kicked. Things were pretty much going exactly how Sarah had always wanted them to.

**SVU Precint**

Elliot walked out of the squad room, and turned the corner to see Olivia waiting for the elevator. He walked up behind her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Where are you going Liv?" He didn't want to fight with her, and more than anything he didn't want to lose her.

"To see Alex." She wasn't really, but she needed some excuse.

"Alex is in court, and we need to get to work on this case." The elevator came, but Olivia didn't move towards it. Instead she pulled away from Elliot, and walked back towards the squad room. "Liv, can we just talk about this?" Elliot sat down at his desk across from her.

"About what Elliot? About how you would rather talk to your ex-wife? Because I really never want to hear her name again." Olivia couldn't believe that through all Kathy put Elliot through he still wanted to be around her.

"Livvie, I don't want to talk to her more than you, but the fact of the matter is she is the mother of my children, and she always will be." Elliot tried to talk softly because he knew that if they were both yelling nothing would be accomplished.

"Fine Elliot, talk to her all you want. I'm due in court." And with that Olivia left the squad room.

"Shit!" Elliot threw the papers off his desk, and sunk is his chair.

**Queens Borough School **

It was the end of the day, and Sarah was standing outside the school waiting for her new bf, and her ride home. That was when someone walked up behind her, and covered her mouth with their hand. Instinctively, she kicked her foot backwards into the person's shin. They let go.

"Ouch!" Sarah turned around to see her boyfriend holding his shin.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" She knelt down next to him.

"It's okay babe." He smiled at her.

"Okay. Don't scare me like that again!" She punched his arm.

"Okay I won't." He smiled and stood up lifting Sarah up in the process. He leaned down to kiss her when his phone vibrated.

_Problems at work. Mom should be there to get you and your sister. Pick you up later._

_Love ya _

_Dad_

"Great! I get to go home with the bitch!" He slammed his phone shut and shoved it into his pocket.

"Who?" Sarah had her arms wrapped around Dick's back.

"My mom, ever since my dad started screwing his partner she has been a bitch. But don't worry about it, where were we?" Dick leaned towards Sarah, but once again they were interrupted this time by her phone.

_I'm gonna be late picking you up, sorry. Don't leave the school! I'm sending the car for you._

_Liv_

"Ugh I hate her!" Sarah slammed her phone into her purse.

"Who?" Dick asked.

"My sister, she is supposed to be here to pick me up, but is she know because she has problems at work so I have to go home in her work car, and she is sending someone to pick me up like I'm five or something." She couldn't believe her sister was already treating her like this, it was the first day of school.

"Wow both are rides let us down." Dick smiled, and leaned down and kissed Sarah. He loved the way he kissed her.

"Dickie! Let's go mom's here!" Dick's sister yelled over to him.

"I guess I gotta go. I'll call you later." Dick kissed her softly, and then ran to catch up with his sister. Seconds later a gray car pulled up behind Dick's ride, and a blonde woman stepped out.

"Hi I'm Casey, your sister sent me to pick you up." Casey walked towards Sarah, but Sarah walked past her, and got into the passenger seat.

"Got some drama on your hands Casey?" A familiar voice said from a few feet away. Casey turned to see Kathy Stabler staring at her.

"She isn't mine Kathy she is Olivia's, and no I'm sure she just had a bad day." Casey walked back over to the driver's seat.

"Do you know her?" Sarah asked Casey about the blonde woman who had just stepped out of the car her boyfriend got in to.

"Yeah." Casey was short with her, she really didn't want to talk about Kathy.

"Who is she?" Sarah wasn't letting the subject drop.

"One of the detectives that I used to work with ex-wife." Casey pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Which one?" She was sure there were multiple detectives that were in that unit.

"Elliot Stabler, your sister's boyfriend." Casey wondered why she asked so many questions about Kathy, but she didn't care.

"Oh Shit!" Sarah didn't know what she was in for now.

**REVIEW**


End file.
